Trabajo Sucio
by miriamxd27
Summary: Un par de niños son secuestrados, dos equipos contra un solo enemigo... Dos bandos que trabajan de distinta manera, pero que necesitan trabajar en equipo si es que quieren volver a ver a los niños... El tiempo ha comenzado a correr
1. Chapter 1: Se han llevado a Rin

_**Capitulo 1 – Primer Secuestro: ¡Se han llevado a Rin!**_

Una niña de cabellos castaños platinados y ojos color ámbar, de unos 8 años de edad miraba las hermosas casas de Miami mientras iba en el auto, no hacía caso a conductor a pesar de que llevaba hablándole todo el trayecto.

 _\- Señorita Rin_ – dijo un anciano de aspecto gracioso, pues tenía dos bigotes largos y ojos saltones, a pesar de que su rostro era así su cuerpo era tonificado – _Señorita Rin ¿Me está escuchando?_

Rio traviesamente – _Trato no hacerlo señor_ _Hosenki_ – el hombre solo resoplo ante la menor – _Por cierto ¿Quién está en casa? Señor Hosenki_ – dijo rin sonriendo al mirar por la ventana y ver su casa

 _\- Nadie señorita_ – eso hizo que la niña volviera a tomar su asiento y prestar atención al anciano – _Su padre sigue en el trabajo y sus hermanos siguen de misión_ – Hosenki vio como la mirada de la pequeña se llenaba de nostalgia – _No ponga ese rostro señorita, su madre marco en la mañana dijo que su vuelo llegaba esta tarde así que no demorara en volver a su lado y sus hermanos saben que si llega su madre deben estar aquí y su padre empezó a organizar una cena por la bienvenida de su madre_

A Rin la brillaron los ojos – _Por fin después de tanto tiempo estaremos juntos…_

 _\- Así es así que haga sus tareas y prepárese para la cena_

 _\- Si_ – dijo con entusiasmo haciendo una pose rara que hizo soltar una gran carcajada al anciano, mientras esperaba que le abrieran la reja de la casa y lo dejaran pasar.

Y ahí cruzando la avenida había una camioneta negra estacionado con dos mujeres mirando los movimientos de cada personal de la gran mansión, una de las mujeres sonrió malévolamente y escucho su celular sonar.

 _\- ¿Cómo va todo?_ – se escuchó una gruesa voz al otro lado del teléfono

 _\- Esto va hacer demasiado sencillo._

 _\- ¿Cuando haces el movimiento?_ – pregunto la voz

 _\- Mañana después de que se larguen todos… Los Taisho conocerán por fin la venganza…_

 _\- Quiero a la niña viva… -_ dijo cortando la llamada

ºººººººººº

Por cuba, en una de las islas casi "desiertas", se creó un país, donde podía entrar toda persona, no importaba que fueras ladrón, asesino o violador tenías derecho a renovarte y empezar de nuevo en esta isla. Aquí se podría decir que la justicia la aplicaban las dos familias más poderosas, La Familia Higurashi y La Familia Kedo, fundadoras de este país, los dos ancianos eran unos libertinos y después de tantos años de servicio a su país les heredaron el mando a las sus nietas, puesto que sus hijos habían muerto tratando de llevar la justicia, le llamaban las "cazadoras" un par de chicas cuidando de su gente, siempre velando por los suyos y teniendo su trabajo digno, no era un gran país pero si veía por los suyos.

La vista era espectacular, el sol estaba ocultándose, la arena era blanca unas cuantas ostras y conchas del mar la adornaban, las olas dejaban disfrutar a los Surfistas andar sobre ellas y chicas hermosas en traje de baño ¡Oh! y valla que, que chicas.

Una "Familia" estaba disfrutando de un día soleado, como todos los demás turistas, un anciano de cejas tupidas bebía una cerveza con otro anciano, su amigo de toda la vida, una señora levantaba las cosas de una tarde de picnic y lo metía a la canasta, unos niños armaban un castillo de arena…

 _\- Souta, Kohaku llamen a las chicas –_ pidió amablemente la señora – _Shippo ya ven aquí cariño_

 _\- ¡Haai! –_ dijeron los 3 niños mientras iban a donde les llamaron

 _\- Souta tu llama a tus hermanas –_ dijo Kohaku al menor – _Yo llamo a mi hermana y Ayame_

 _\- Bien –_ asintió Souta caminando directo hacia la costa, primero vio a la izquierda y no vio nadie conocido, volteo su mirada a la derecha y a lo lejos vio a una castaña de cabellos largos sentada en la arena, sus ojos los cubría unos lentes de sol y una tabla de surf a su lado, su piel era pálida parecía porcelana, era esbelta y hermosa, usaba un bikini negro de dos piezas, ella miraba hacia las olas, a su alrededor de ella había chicos mirándola con deseo, corrió hacia ella – _Nee-chan_ – llamo el niño atrayendo la atención de su hermana

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Souta?_

 _\- Mamá dice que es hora_ – ella solamente asintió levantándose de su lugar – _¿Dónde está Kagome?_

Kikyo señalo la ola que venía – _Intenta dominar la ola de la tarde_

Souta miro la ola que se acercaba y como una mujer empezaba a ir hacia ella, surco la ola, fue impresionante ver como la azabache pasaba por la ola, los últimos rayos del sol hacían relucir esa ola y Kagome sonreía victoriosa, se veía gloriosa, pero no duro demasiado porque la azabache fue arrastrada por la misma ola.

 _\- Casi lo logra –_ dijo souta emocionado, Kikyo solo sonrió.

Como si fuera una sirena o una dama de las aguas salió la azabache sujetando su tabla, la maldita llamaba la atención de todo hombre, con ese glorioso cuerpo como no iba a llamar la atención y luego con ese bikini color alga, daba infarto verla. Se podría decir que Kikyo y Kagome eran gemelas, pero no, Kagome era menor por un año, también el color de cabellos hacia diferencia entre ellas, aunque no mucho, los ojos de Kagome eran azules, pero no era muy común un azul pues era como el mar bajo la obscuridad y los ojos de Kikyo eran un chocolate obscuro y por sobre todas las cosas, los caracteres de ambas eran tan diferentes, Kikyo era de analizar y Kagome era de improvisar, ambas tenían una afición a las armas y a los autos, por eso tenían un taller de mecánica para ayudar a los demás a arreglar sus autos.

 _\- Kagome-sama ¿una toalla? –_ dijo un joven castaño extendiendo una toalla hacia ella

Kagome sonrió – _Gracias joven Hojo, pero no –_ dijo alejándose de él y dirigiéndose a sus hermanos

 _\- ¡Ay! ¡Joven Hojo! –_ hizo burla su hermana

 _\- Cállate –_ dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo para comenzar a reírse.

Kohaku llego al lugar donde se daba la fiesta, era un caos, todo tipo de jóvenes bailando y moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, otros bebiendo y otro más comiéndose a besos y entonces burlo a los guardias que no "dejaban" pasar a menores, no era difícil ahí se entrenaba a todos los jóvenes que iba a servir cuidando a su país y entonces las vio, resoplo divertido, una pelirroja de ojos jade bailando seximente en la tarima y a su hermana tocando para todos, se acercó a la tarima e iba llamarlas pero una mano lo alzo y lo llevo a la salida.

 _\- ¡HEEY! ESTE NO ES LUGAR PARA NIÑOS –_ dijo aventándolo fuera del lugar

Los que eran del país miraron con pesar al hombre y los turistas se asombraron al ver lo que paso, la pelirroja había visto como sacaban a alguien, cuando logro reconocer a la persona, dejo de bailar y como si de un tigre se tratara tacleo al hombre, los demás guardias se asustaron al ver a la chica sobre ese hombre.

 _\- Donde vuelvas a tocar a mi primo de esa manera… –_ dijo acercando su rostro al sujeto _– te dejaré sin bolas ¿de acuerdo?_

 _\- Si señora_ – dijo con nerviosismo

 _\- Bien –_ seretiró de aquel grandulón con una gran sonrisa – _vámonos sango_

Sango sonrió con burla y le dio los audífonos al chico que los tomó y siguió tocando para los de la fiesta, Kohaku se levantó avergonzado pues todos tenían su mirada puesta en el pues dos bellezas le habían pasado su brazo por el cuello para llevárselo. Ayame Ito Kedo una pelirroja de ojos jades, mediana y de un tonificado cuerpo, carácter fuerte y divertido, su jobi favorito era la lucha junto con su prima Sango daban clases de defensa personal, Sango Kendo una castaña de ojos, alta y esbelta, otra belleza.

Eran las chicas más hermosas y sexys de esa playa, una belleza exótica, no solamente por eso se catalogaba a la playa hermosa.

ºººººººººº

La noche había llegado por fin a la Mansión Taisho, los primeros en llegar fueron sus hermanos. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha Taisho, estos lo mismo, parecían gemelos casi idénticos, Sesshomaru era alto de hombros anchos, tenía unos cabellos plata largos hasta sus muslos, mandíbula fuerte, piel clara, ojos fríos ámbar, tras esa camisa de manga larga se podía ver el trabajado cuerpo, traía loca a cualquier chica que mirase, pero su carácter frio las hacia mantener su distancia y su hermano Inuyasha moreno e igual de cabellos plata, de ojos color ámbar, de complexión delgada, era un mujeriego, su sonrisa burlona y esa mirada le daban todo lo que quería, un joven que se divertía a su manera.

Después llego su padre, Inu no Taisho un hombre moreno de ojos ámbar, de cabellos plata, un poco menos alto que Sesshomaru, pero si le sacaba una cabeza a Inuyasha, fuerte e ingenioso, era comandante de las fuerzas especiales, dedicando su vida a encontrar a Narcotraficantes, terroristas y gente que quisiera hacer daño a su país.

La anciana Kaede acomodaba la mesa y Rin veía atenta cada movimiento.

\- _Nee, Baba-san_ – dijo llamando su atención – _¿A qué hora llegara mamá?_

 _\- No se Rin-san_ – dijo acomodando los cubiertos

\- _Mmm_ – dijo con su cara apachurrada – _¡BABA-SAAAN!_

Kaede suspiro con cansancio, Rin era una niña que por lo común no daba problemas pero cuando se desesperaba solía ser irritante como su hermano Inuyasha

\- _Rin deja de molestar a Kaede_ – la gruesa voz Sesshomaru llamo la atención de su hermana – _necesita terminar de hacer sus quehaceres_

\- _Pero nii-chan –_ dijo lloriqueando

\- _Nada de Nii-chan_ – dijo apareciendo Inuyasha cargando a Rin como un saco de patatas y sacándola del comedor – _vamos a darle de comer al perro_

Rin hizo un mohín e iba algo enojada hacía el patio trasero acompañada de Inuyasha, hasta que…

 _\- Estoy en casa –_ se escuchó una voz melodiosa apareciendo por la puerta principal

Y al fin llegó, una mujer de cabellos largos azabaches y mirada chocolate, una mujer de piel pálida, de sonrisa dulce y de a pesar de tener su edad se veía hermosa. Todos salieron a recibirla, a esa mujer que Rin pensaba le daba vida y color a la casa.

En la cena hablaron de temas triviales hasta que su madre saco un "temita" que hizo que rin hiciera preguntas un tanto incomodas para sus hermanos y divertidas para sus padres.

 _\- Sí, es una nena hermosa_ – dijo Izayoi llamando la atención de rin – _me parece ridículo que Midoriko siendo más joven que yo, ya sea abuela y yo no._

Inuyasha se atraganto y Sesshomaru miraba a su madre, Inu no Taisho sonrió con burla, en todos sus años nunca Izayoi había conocido a una novia de sus hijos y no les veía ganas la verdad.

 _\- Madre…_

 _\- Si ¿porque no han traído una novia? –_ dijo Rin uniéndose a la conversación, la atención paso a rin – _No son feos_

Los hermanos seguían callados y miraron a Rin fríamente

 _\- Ni gordos_

A Inuyasha le salto una vena en la frente

 _\- Tampoco apestan_

Sesshomaru miraba duramente a su pequeña hermana la castigaría donde más le dolía… ¡Oh si la pondría a estudiar!

 _\- Acaso son Homo… Homo –_ intentaba decir la pequeña

 _\- ¡NI LO DIGAS! –_ exploto Inuyasha

Eso hizo que sus padres estallaran a carcajadas, la cena concluyo en risas y gruñidos por parte de sus hermanos. Rin se fue contenta a la cama, así debía de ser su vida con toda su familia reunida y con su madre todas las noches llevándola arropar y darle un beso para dormir.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Rin se había levantado adormilada pero contenta, a pesar de que sus hermanos se iban con su padre… mínimo se quedaba con su madre durante toda la semana, se había levantado temprano para poder desayunar con ellos, su madre les preparo el desayuno y lo hicieron en silencio, Inu no Taisho leía el periódico, Inuyasha veía las noticias y Sesshomaru leía un libro.

 _\- Es hora muchachos –_ dijo Inu no Taisho cerrando el periódico y yendo por su abrigo y sus hijos saliendo por sus autos

Izayoi sonrió al ver como su pequeña se dormía sobre su plato – _Vamos pequeña a despedir a tu padre y a tus hermanos_ – dijo Izayoi tomando la mano de su hija

 _\- Vuelvo mañana temprano –_ dijo Inu besando a su esposa

 _\- Con cuidado_ – dijo Izayoi a su marido e hijos

 _\- Nosotros volveremos en dos semanas… –_ menciono Inuyasha sonriendo

Sesshomaru solo asintió en forma de despedida, luego subió a su camioneta junto con su padre arrancando e Inuyasha los siguió en su auto

 _\- Usted señorita vaya a terminar de arreglarse que tiene que ir al colegio_ – dijo su madre hincándose a la altura de rin dándole un pequeño toquecito a la nariz de rin

 _\- ¡Haai_!

Rin sonrió y fue hacer lo que su madre le pidió. El señor Hosenki la esperaba afuera para llevarla al colegio y su madre la llevaba a despedirla, le había prometido ayudarle con el jardín, Rin era feliz pero la felicidad no es para siempre y eso la pequeña lo aprendería de la peor forma. Todo había sucedido tan rápido a los 30 minutos que se habían ido sus hermanos y su padre, aparecieron dos sujetos en motocicletas con ametralladoras disparando a los guardias de seguridad, Izayoi coloco a rin atrás de ella intentando protegerla con su cuerpo

 _\- ¡RAAAAPIDO ENTREN A LA CASA!_ – grito Hosenki mientras sacaba su arma y devolvía el ataque

Rin miraba con miedo la escena iba abrir las puertas de la casa, pero escucho un gemido de dolor proveniente del cuerpo de su madre, volteo y vio como comenzaba a sangra del estómago cayendo ante sus ojos.

 _\- ¡MAMAAA!_ – grito la pequeña con miedo mirando el rostro de su madre

Hosenki chasqueo la lengua e iba ir en ayuda de la señora, pero dos balas fueron penetradas en su pierna y costillas, iba arrastrándose hacia la señora, pero el sujeto coloco un pie impidiéndole seguir y después dándole dos balazos más en la cabeza.

 _\- ¡SEEEEÑOR HOSENKI!_ – grito horrorizada rin

 _\- Rin…_ \- le hablaba su madre – _huye_

Pero el miedo había invadido el cuerpo de la niña, no podía pasar eso, no podían arrebatarle, así las cosas… Un saco la cubrió y ella comenzó a pelear, sintió como la alzaban y la aventaban dentro de algo, parecía un auto, puesto que se había golpeado contra algo metálico… Y después se escuchó otro balazo… su cuerpo tembló de miedo, su madre.


	2. Chapter 2: Presentimiento

*Se asoma lentamente* ¡HE AQUI EL PROXIMO CAPITULO *sale corriendo antes de que la maten*

* * *

El sonido de las olas era refrescante, la risa de los niños era relajante, los hombres y mujeres con sus empleos dichosos, la felicidad de la gente mientras vendía su fruta o algún comestible era única, era un país con una auténtica felicidad.

\- Ayame ¿Cómo les fue en la guardia de la noche? – pregunto Kagome mientras checaba el alternador del auto que tenía

\- Pues han llegado más inmigrantes – dijo Ayame mirando por la ventana que tenía el taller al mar

\- ¿Algún inconveniente?

\- Ninguno

Un silencio incomodo se creó entre ellas, Kagome sabía que algo le pasaba a la pelirroja, pero si preguntaba iba a salir con uno de sus debates y charlas del _"¿Por qué no podían llevar una vida de chicas normales y blah, blah, blah?"_ así que por una de las únicas ocasiones se lo pensó antes de preguntar, pero la pelirroja no cedía ante ese infernal silencio, así que solo soltó un bufido y pregunto…

\- ¿Ahora que te sucede Ayame? – pegunto la azabache para limpiarse las manos que tenía llenas de grasa con un trapo para mirar directamente a la chica, pero la aludida siguió en silencio – ¡Ey! Tierra llamando a Ayame, hay alguien ahí

Pero por minutos hubo un silencio sepulcral, eso intranquilizo a Kagome, hasta que la chica por fin hablo.

\- Kagome ¿alguna vez has sentido algún presentimiento? – dijo sin mirarla

\- No, sabes que eso solo es de Kikyo – dijo mirándola seriamente – ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo la sensación de un presentimiento…

\- ¿Y?

\- Es algo malo – dijo para por fin mirarla con esos ojos jade que mostraban miedo – Algo realmente malo, me pone la piel de gallina pensar en eso, en que algo nos va atacar o algo puede sucederle a la Familia…

\- Me estas asustando

\- Más asustada estoy yo – dijo Ayame abrazándose así misma – Nunca he sentido tanto miedo o que mis sentidos estén muy alertas, si los pierdo a ustedes me volvería loca

Kagome avanzo hacia ella y la abrazo, Ayame solo se aferró al abrazo que le ofreció la morena – Jamás permitiere que les suceda algo, yo siempre daré mi vida por ustedes o por mi país, todos ustedes son mi familia y la familia nunca te abandona o te da la espalda… – Kagome le dio un beso en la frente Ayame para que se calmara un poco

\- ¡Ay! Las nenas tienen un momento intimo – se escuchó la voz burlona de Kikyo

\- Eres una tonta – dijo Kagome riéndose mientras le aventaba el trapo sucio a la cara de su hermana, quien lo agarro en el aire mientras reía

\- Vengan – dijo abriendo sus brazos – yo también las voy abrazar

\- ¡Estúpida! – carcajeo Ayame para golpear juguetonamente a la casi gemela de Kagome

ººººººººººººº

Miraba por el gran ventanal que tenía desde su oficina con uno de los mejores whiskys servidos en su vaso, tenía 4 anillos en su mano derecha, enseñando a la competencia lo letal que podía ser, le había costado llegar a donde estaba, tener el lujo, la fama y el poder que tenía, no había sido sencillo, siendo hijo de un simple ladrón, nadie le tomaba importancia, ni siquiera cuando fue ganando prestigio dentro de ese mundo lleno de muerte, traición y sangre.

La mafia era un lugar peligroso para cualquier ser humano, pero él había logrado coronarse Rey en el juego que tenían todos los jugadores que había, había logrado cortar cabezas y por eso donde estaba, su trabajo de _trafica de blancas, venta de coca y secuestro de algunos niños_ le enseñaba al mundo contra quien se enfrentaban, una de sus competidoras Kaguya Tennyo, que en paz descanse, le dio demasiados problemas porque empezaba a quitarle a sus _chicas,_ ella que era conocida como _"La reina del castillo de Ilusiones",_ una _madrota_ conocida por robar niñas desde los 8 años y convertirlas en prostitutas o venderlas a los mejores hombres del mundo, sonrió con arrogancia, gozo verla morir en su celda como una puerca, como la maldita hija de puta que era.

¿Y quién la había matado? Él claro, la hubiera quemado viva en su cochino burdel si no hubiera sido por que la policía llego primero y la llevo a una de las celdas de más alto prestigio del continente americano, el Maldito General Taisho estaba decidido en encontrar a cada uno de los miembros de la Mafia y ponerlos tras las rejas.

Eso hizo a sus dientes crujir, varios de sus puestos de vente en América habían caído en ganancias gracias al maldito de Taisho que había encontrado algunos de _mercaderes_ de las niñas y sus puntos más frecuente de ventas.

 _Bien siquiera jugar con la mafia, jugara con el mejor de la mafia –_ pensó el hombre de ojos rojos para darle otro trago a su bebida – Y qué mejor que vender a su hija

Sonrió con malicia para sacar el celular y marcar el primer número que tenía en el teléfono.

\- ¿La tienen?

\- Si – se escuchó la voz femenina – nos ocultaremos por una semana en el país sin _ley_ y de ahí iremos con usted

\- Bien ¿le cambiaron el aspecto a la niña?

\- Si, así como usted ordeno.

\- Bien, las veo en 2 semanas – corto la llamada.

El plan iba a la perfección.

ºººººººººº

Los ecos de las pisadas por los pasillos iban y venían, palabras que no entendían algunos y otros si se escuchaban por todos lados, sonidos sonando alertando al personal del hospital que gente estaba por morir, sollozos de alegría porque algunos se levantaban de un sueño profundo, enfermeras y médicos moviéndose por el gran hospital y ahora agentes de la policía se encargaban de un piso completo.

¿Qué, qué sucedió? La respuesta es muy sencilla y es que nada más y nada menos que la esposa del General de Fuerzas Especiales fue herida de Muerte y llevada al hospital de más grande prestigió.

\- ¿Quién está a cargo del caso de la señora Izayoi? – la pregunta fue sencilla pero soltada con gran seriedad - ¿Alguien me puede informar del estado de mi esposa?

\- La Dra. Tenseiga está en quirófano con ella – informo con miedo una de las enfermeras

Inu no Taisho soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en unos de los asientos de la sala de espera, reconocía ese apellido, a pesar de tener 32 años la Dra. Hana Tenseiga era reconocida por todo el mundo por traer de entre los muertos a la gente, sus manos eran milagrosas y debía reconocer que sus conocimientos en el área de la medicina eran tan bastos que confiaba en ella.

\- ¡PAPÁ! – escucho la voz de unos de sus hijos y los vio corriendo en dirección a él – ¿Qué sucedió?

Inu no Taisho soltó un suspiro cansado y paso ambas manos por su rostro, en todas sus batallas que él había _luchado_ ninguna vez se sintió así, habían atacado a su familia, habían matado a gente que llevaba tiempo de conocer y se habían llevado a su hija, esto era porque había atacado a la mafia.

\- Mataron a casi a todos en la casa, mataron al señor Hosenki – dijo para mirar el suelo – hirieron a su madre de muerte y se llevaron a su hermana

Los rostros de los peliblancos se desfiguraron de ira y odio.

\- Esto se debe a que ataque a los mafiosos más grandes del mundo – su voz se escuchó quebrada – tenemos un mes para encontrar a su hermana o…

Inu no Taisho agacho más la cabeza, sollozo un momento y se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir el dolor

\- ¿O? – dijo con la voz más helada Sesshomaru – ¿O que papá?

Inu no Taisho se paró, se tallo los ojos y los miro con bastante seriedad – O no volvemos a ver a su hermana

Esa sentencia helo a ambos hermanos, no volver a ver a la niña de sus ojos eso sí que no, el maldito bastardo que esté detrás de todo esto lo pagaría con sangre, dolor y lágrimas pidiendo que lo matasen de una vez, pero moriría lentamente.

\- Yo me quedare en Miami y cuidare de Izayoi, si atacaron a la Familia saben quién soy yo y quien es mi familia, busquen pistas y por favor, encuentren a su hermana, no tenemos tiempo que perder…

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha asintieron con la cabeza y se dieron media vuelta para salir del hospital.

\- Llamare a Miroku – dijo Inuyasha para ir en su auto – él puede ayudarnos

\- Yo hablare con Koga – le respondió su hermano – te veo con Totosai en 1 hora

ººººººººººººº

Una lancha se veía desde el norte llena de personas, niños, ancianos, adultos y mujeres, iban a una velocidad media para llegar al tipo puerto que tenía el país.

\- ¿Quiénes son y qué buscan por acá? – dijo Kikyo apuntándoles con una ametralladora Kg m/40

\- Buscamos una nueva vida y lugar donde vivir, escuchamos acerca de este lugar y vinimos en busca de una oportunidad, una esperanza de vida, un hogar – hablo uno de los hombres

Kikyo bajo el arma – Bien, todos serán revisado junto con sus pertenencias – dijo para dejarlos subir al muelle – Aquí las reglas son sencillas: Primera regla: Hay toque de queda hasta las 9:45 a partir de esa hora quien no esté en su casa será llevado a prisión por 48 horas. Segunda Regla: Tienen prohibido robar, en este país no aceptamos a ese tipo de gente y a quién se le sorprenda será deportado o lo asesinamos. Tercera Regla: Aquí la muerte se paga con la muerte ¿Quedo claro?

Todos dieron un asentimiento, por cómo iban avanzando hacia la ciudad dos de las mujeres llamaron la atención de Kagome

\- ¡Ey! ¿A quién llevan ahí? – dijo la chica mirándola con frialdad, lo cual hizo tragar duro a la mujer que llevaba cargando un bulto en sus brazos

La mujer se detuvo y descubrió a la pequeña niña de 8 años que iba dormida – Es mi sobrina señorita

Kagome la miro durante segundos, desde que la vio no confió en ella, esa niña tenía rasgos muy finos y diferentes a las mujeres, pero bueno ella quien era para juzgar, pero eso sí las tendría muy bien vigiladas, su instinto le decía que no confiara en ellas y ella si que seguía sus deseos, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que avanzaran

\- ¿Por qué las detuviste?

\- No me dan buena espina, lo mejor será mantenerlas vigiladas

* * *

Bien pueden matarme pero si no les gusto un tremenda disculpa lo de acción no se me da muuuy bien que digamos pero me encanta escribirlo xD, Hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3: Enemigo en Casa

Este capitulo me salió de la nada ayer mientras escribía, espero lo disfruten y me tengan paciencia porque ahora si tardare en actualizar el siguiente capitulo, Cesia843 no te pude meter el SesshxKagome como querías pero en el próximo capitulo por fin se conocerán y tendrán su primer rocé tanto sentimental como conflictivo

* * *

Sintió la comodidad de un colchón y una manta cubriéndola del frío, sentía los párpados pesados y la luz no ayudaba mucho para saber dónde estaba, tenía recuerdos borrosos, se levantó con cuidado mientras con el dorso de la mano se tallaba el ojo izquierdo para ver mejor donde se encontraba.

Era una casita pequeña, máximo tenia de dos a tres cuartos, se levantó por completo pero cuando quiso tocar el suelo su pie sintió algo duro, miro hacia donde sus pies tocaban y miro un cuerpo de un hombre con la expresión horrorizada, su mirada capto el de otras 2 personas más, eran una familia, la niña ni siquiera mostraba expresión en su cara y habían dos jóvenes crucificados en la pared llenos de sangre, la mujer tenía el rostro lleno de desesperación y horror, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la impresión había demasiada sangre y muertos… Su respiración comenzó a volverse regular, se puso pálida, sus piernas no se movían, ella seguía estática y lo recordó, su madre, a los guardias de seguridad y al señor Hosenki arrastrándose hacia ellas…

Dio un grito de terror e intento salir de allí, pero al momento de que tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta chocó con una mujer que iba entrando…

\- ¡Por favor ayúdeme! – dijo sin mirar a la mujer solo volteo a mirar los cuerpos – Han asesinado a esta familia y… - por fin se dignó a mirar a la mujer la cual la veía con altanería y arrogancia, sus ojos se cristalizaron era la mujer que hace unas horas la había golpeado

\- ¡Ya metete mocosa! – dijo empujándola dentro de la casa

Rin cayó sobre la mujer y miro su rostro lleno de desesperación – ¿ _Así se habría visto su madre? –_ pensó con temor, salió corriendo a la cama a esconderse bajo la manta y comenzó a llorar. La otra mujer entro también a la casa y miro a la niña, bufo con fastidio y saco un pequeño vestido color naranja para ella, se lo aventó a la cama.

\- Te trajimos ese vestido – dijo para mirar como la niña asomaba su cabeza – Póntelo

Rin la miro con ojos temerosos, por la mirada severa de ellas solo comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a colocarse el vestido naranja.

\- Esto es lo que va a suceder – dijo la mujer que tenía el cabello sujetado en un chongo – Tú mami sigue viva – los ojos de Rin se iluminaron – pero si quieras volver a verla tendrás que hacernos caso en todo lo que te digamos ¿de acuerdo?

Rin asintió con entusiasmo. La mujer miro con fastidio su expresión – Bien por ahora solo soportaras esto por 3 días más pronto nos iremos de este país, Yura contacta con Goshinki y dile que lo estamos esperando que nos avise cuando este cerca…

\- Bien – dijo la otra mujer de ojos rojos, cabello negro

ºººººººººº

Habían pasado exactamente 4 días desde todo lo ocurrido y ni siquiera tenían lo suficiente como para acercarse a una _pista_ , las balas se habían desecho en los cuerpos de las víctimas, eran balas especiales, no sabían que tipo material llevaban o donde podían estar los proveedores de ese tipo de armas, era uno de los casos más difíciles y para el colmo de los colmos, la vida de su hermana dependía de este caso…

 _\- Mierda –_ pensó Sesshomaru apretando los dientes tensando su mandíbula, los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa estaban quemados ni siquiera lograban distinguirse, los del laboratorio de investigación podían tardar 15 días en entregar los resultados de lo que decían los documentos, pero Rin no tenía 15 días, es más Rin no tenía el tiempo que él estaba desperdiciando

\- Tranquilo hermano – dijo Inuyasha dándole una palmada en el hombro al ver la frustración de su hermano – Yo también estoy preocupado y quisiera tener ya aquí a Rin, pero si nos desesperamos no sacaremos nada, además tu eres más de razonamiento que otra cosa, mira bien las cosas y encontraremos algo…

Sesshomaru miro a su hermano por un momento, él tenía razón la preocupación solo lo estaba enloqueciendo, la idea de sonreírle y decirle _gracias_ a su hermano por sus palabras de apoyo rondó por milésimas de segundo por su mente, pero él tampoco era de ese estilo, así que mejor se lo trago – ¿Ya llego Miroku y Koga?

\- Ya fueron por ellos estarán aquí en menos de… – pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas

\- ¡Estamos aquí! – dijeron dos sujetos entrando con paso apresurado al cuarto

\- Lo que canta un gallo – termino Inuyasha

Miroku Hoshi, un hombre de 22 años de edad, genio en computación e Ingeniero en Sistemas, Soldado de las fuerzas Armadas de la Marina, de una estatura de 1.82, de unos preciosos ojos azules metálicos, de piel clara, su cabello era oscuro sujetado en una pequeña coleta baja, sus orejas tenían aretes, tenía rasgos finos, aleguas se veía lo bien que tenía definido el cuerpo.

Koga Ökami, un hombre de 25 años de edad, Líder del Pelotón de Yökai en el ejército, experto en armas y estratega dotado, es casi tan alto como Sesshomaru solo que Sesshomaru le lleva 7 cm de diferencia midiendo el 1.88, de ojos azules como dos lagunas, de piel bronceada, tiene el pelo largo que esta sujetado en una coleta alta, cuerpo tonificado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Atacaron a mi familia – dijo Sesshomaru con su seriedad caracterizada pero esta vez sus ojos destilaban preocupación – Se llevaron a Rin, llevamos cuatro días intentando encontrar alguna pista, pero tenían todo muy bien planeado

\- ¿Los vecinos no vieron nada sospechoso? – menciono Koga cruzando sus brazos y llevando una mano a su barbilla

\- Sabían cuando debían espiar, en que me momento estar y en qué momento atacar, estudiaron a todo el vecindario, estas personas son profesionales, saben moverse desde las sombras, nadie vio nada

\- Bien revisare las cámaras de seguridad del vecindario y el comenzare el reconocimiento facial en todos, necesito nombres y apellidos de todos los que vivan en este vecindario, investigare si son realmente quienes son – dijo Miroku para irse a instalar en una computadora de la habitación

\- Si su padre planeaba enfrentarse a la mafia debe tener registros – dijo Koga

\- Incendiaron la casa y papá tenía información de ellos en su despacho, casi no se puede distinguir nada y los de laboratorio tardaran 15 días en darnos esa información – le contesto Inuyasha

\- Y Rin no tiene 15 días – dijo Sesshomaru – Koga tu eres bueno con el rastro, ve al vecindario e intenta encontrar las huellas de ese maldito carro – Koga solo asintió y salió del lugar – Inuyasha consíguele la información a Miroku

\- Bien ¿Tú que harás?

\- Debo ir hablar con padre – dijo mientras salía de las habitaciones

ºººººººººº

\- ¡Oigan! – les llamo la atención Shippo - ¿No se les hace raro que Soten, Hiten y Manten no hayan salido? Ya llevan días sin salir de su casa

\- Neeee Shippo ¿no nos digas que te gusta Soten? – dijo Kohaku con sus ojitos coquetos

\- Cállense soquetes – dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí – ¿Me acompañan a ver porque no han salido?

\- Si vamos – grito con entusiasmo Souta para dar marcha a la casa de los Raijü

\- ¿A dónde creen que van? – dijo la señora mirando a sus tres pequeños

\- Vamos a visitar a los Raijü y ver porque no han salido a jugar - dijo con entusiasmo Souta

La señora sonrió con dulzura – Bien, pero vayan con mucho cuidado

\- ¡Haai!

Por lo mientras en el taller mecánico de los Higurashi, Kagome se encontraba entregando un auto a un joven moreno

\- Y si vuelve a tener algún problema no dudes en traerlo Jinenji-san te lo arreglaremos con todo gusto – le dijo Kagome con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro lo cual provoco un sonrojo sobre el joven

\- Gracias señorita Kagome – mientras le daba una reverencia y les daba una canasta – mi madre les ha mandado verdura en agradecimiento

\- Muchas gracias Jinenji-san - recibiendo la canasta

Kikyo sonrió, su hermana era tan dulce que no sabía que así llamaba la atención de cada muchacho de la cuidad, pero su carácter infantil y alocado los hacia mantenerse alejados de ella

\- Kikyo-sama, Kagome-sama – llamo unos de los hombres que habían aparecido de repente en frente de su taller

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Bu-bueno – su voz denotaba preocupación – es que el Sr. Raijü lleva 5 días sin presentarse a trabajar y sus hijos tampoco se han presentado con los pescadores, estamos preocupados señoras, así que vinimos a dar el aviso

Kikyo y Kagome se miraron, puede que el señor Raijü faltara dos o cuatro días al año a trabajar, pero sus hijos siempre se presentaban a trabajar, así hubiera una tormenta, un diluvio, un huracán, relampagueará ellos siempre se presentaban, así que eso si era extraño…

Y a Kagome como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído sobre el cuerpo, lo recordó – _Tengo la sensación de un presentimiento –_ recordó las palabras de Ayame – _Es algo malo, algo realmente malo –_ Y la imagen de esas dos mujeres en el puerto llego como una bala a su cabeza –Kikyo ve por Ayame y Sango

\- Kagome ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo jalándola un poco del brazo para susúrrale al oído

Kagome volteo un poco su rostro – Puede que tengamos al enemigo en casa – le murmuro – ¡Avisen y metan a todos a sus casas! – les grito Kagome a los ciudadanos

\- ¡Haai! – salieron el grupo a dar el aviso

\- Te veo haya Kikyo – dijo Kagome para salir en dirección a casa de los Raijü

Ya estaban por llegar a la casa de los Raijü y mientras llegaban ellos jugaban _Burro castigado,_ los vecinos que vivían por ahí veían con una gran sonrisa pasar a los pequeños jugando, pero la sonrisa se les borro cuando vieron que se metían a la casa de los Raijü

\- ¡No, niños! ¡No entren! – dijo un hombre, pero los niños no lo escucharon por ir entre risa y juegos, los Raijü se comportaban extraño desde hace días así que primero se daba alarma a la Jefas de la cuidad y ellas venían a revisar que sucedía, nadie podía entrometerse dentro del perímetro o te tachaban de culpable o de sospechoso y te asesinaban

Shippo que se adelantó abrió la puerta de la casa de los Raijü - ¡Soteeeen! Sal a jugar – grito Shippo con entusiasmo al entrar, pero cuando vio la masacre que se encontraba en el suelo, los dos cuerpos crucificados en la pared y ver a su amiga muerta se dejó caer al suelo

\- Shippo ¿que tienes? – dijo Kohaku para sostenerlo, pero al mirar al fondo y ver lo que el pequeño Shippo se adentró – ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?

Rin miro con miedo la voz del niño que había entrado a la casa– ¡NO! ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!

Kohaku miro a la niña por milésimas de segundo, pero algo lo golpeo tan fuerte que fue a estrellarse con la mesa y el grito de Shippo y Souta lo alarmo

\- ¿Quiénes mierda son estos críos? – dijo la mujer de cabellos lacios apuntándoles con una Magnum calibre 44

\- Son los hijos de las familias Higurashi y Kedo – dijo la otra mujer

\- ¡Tenemos que matarlos! ¡Van a dar aviso!

\- No seas estúpida Yura – dijo la otra mujer regañándola – Si los matamos esas malditas vendrán por nuestras cabezas

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos con ellos Kagura?

\- Podemos usarlos como escudos humanos, ellas no nos harán nada mientras los tengamos en nuestro poder

Kohaku se alzó con sumo cuidado por la pared, evitando llamar la atención de esas dos mujeres y de un rápido movimiento rompió la ventana con su mano – ¡AXUUUULIO!

\- ¡PENDEJO MOCOSO! – dijo Yura para darle un golpe en la boca del estómago y golpearlo en la quijada con la base del arma, Kohaku solo sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre acumularse en su boca – ¿Ahora que hacemos?

El celular de Kagura sonó y ella solo vio el mensaje: _Estoy cerca, las veo en 10 minutos –_ Kagura sonrió con arrogancia, la suerte estaba de su lado – Es hora de largarnos, duérmelos, preparare el auto

Yura sonrió, fue por la otra arma y comenzó a dispararle a los infantes en el cuello o en las piernas para después comenzar a cargarlos y aventarlos en la parte trasera de la camioneta

Kagome que iba llegando vio como la gente se asomaban hacia la casa de los Raijü – Enju ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sus primos y su hermano, señorita – dijo la pelirroja de ojos anaranjados

\- ¿Qué sucede con ellos?

\- Se han metido a la casa y hace unos minutos escuchamos un grito de auxilio, creo que fue el joven Kohaku, se acaban de meter unos vecinos, pero…

Dos disparos se escucharon

\- Kawaramaru – le llamo Kagome – Dame la escopeta que tienes en tu casa

\- Si señora – dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos y aspecto tosco para rápidamente entrar a su casa y buscar el arma

\- ¡QUE NADIE SALGA! ¡TODOS METANSE EN SUS HOGARES! ¡NO SALGAN! – grito Kagome y todos se metieron a sus hogares refugiándose del infierno que se iba a propiciar

Kawaramaru salió con el arma y unos cartuchos, se los entregó a Kagome y rápidamente se metió a su casa, se hinco y comenzó a correr, paso por la reja con sumo y cuidado, iba cruzando por el jardín de la casa cuando vio los dos cuerpos de los hombres, se acercó para ver si tenían pulso, _nada._

 _\- ¡Carajo! –_ pensó para sus adentros Kagome, ahora sí que estaba emputada, se levantó camino hacia la casa y de una patada abrió la puerta, alzo la escopeta para disparar si era necesario, pero no había nadie, más que los cadáveres – _HIJAS DE SU PUTA MADRE, SE GANARON UN BOLETO AL INFIERNO_

El sonido de un motor se escuchó y Kagome corrió a la parte de la cochera, la camioneta salió disparada hacia la avenida y dio vuelta a la derecha, eso significaba que iba hacia la playa, sin pensarlo tomo una pequeña motocicleta que era de Hiten.

Y comenzó la persecución. Kagome le dispara intentando darle en las llantas, pero la que iba al volante espabilaba evitando que lograra eso.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – gruño Kagura intentando mover el volante rápidamente de izquierda a derecha

\- ¿Qué esta maldita no nos va a dejar?

\- No, dispárale

Yura se asomó por la ventana de la camioneta y comenzó a devolverle el ataque, parecía que el camino era interminable, pasando por las calles de la cuidad la gente gritaba de horrorizada y con terror al ver aquella persecución.

\- ¡NO LOGRO DARLE! – rugió Yura con rabia, las balas rebotaban gracias a la vista de halcón que tenía, los cabellos de Yura bailaron con el viento y su brazo descendió un poco dándole a Kagome una gran vista de su terso cuello, sacando el gran cuchillo que tenía en la parte trasera de la espalda se lo aventó con fuerza y precisión, pero los reflejos de Yura evitaron que le cortaran el cuello, se salvó su cuello más no sus cabellos, los cabellos se los llevo el viento, las manos de Yura fueron a donde se suponía debían estar sus preciados cabellos pero ya no había nada, su rostro se desfiguro por la ira – ¡PERRA! MIS PRECIADOS CABELLOS

La lluvia de balas aumento, en un momento de desesperación, odio y rabia, Yura poncho la llanta delantera de la moto con una bala y esta se desestabilizo, espero que con eso mandara al suelo a la mujer y dejara de perseguirlas, pero eso no fue lo que paso, de un ágil movimiento Kagome se aventó hacia el frente dio una maroma por el piso, se levantó y comenzó a correr tras la camioneta

\- ¡DEBER SER UNA PUTA JODIDA BROMA! – grito Kagura para mirar por el retrovisor – ¡YURA MATALA YA! ¡POR DIOS!

\- ESTA PENDEJA EMPIEZA ASUSTARME – dijo Yura agarro, el rifle magnum. 22 Black Lightning, apunto e iba a disparar a la frente de Kagome, pero una bala la desarmo – ¿¡Qué mierda!?

Dos motocicletas aparecieron y atrás de ellas un camaro clásico negro, las motocicletas avanzaron hacia la camioneta y comenzaron atacar a la conductora y a la copilota, mientras Kagome de un salto se metió al camaro en la parte del copiloto

\- Haya atrás está el arpón – dijo Kikyo señalando – engánchame a estas malditas

Kagome saco la mitad del cuerpo y se posiciono, de un solo tiro agarro la parte trasera de la Jeep, Kikyo freno de golpe y eso detuvo por instantes a la camioneta, los ojos de Kagura se llenaron de terror y comenzó a pisar el acelerador con más fuerza, pero la camioneta avanzaba demasiado lento, la conductora de la motocicleta verde puso un pie sobre el suelo para poder dar una vuelta de 180º, quedó de frente a la camioneta y comenzó a dispararles. Kagura y Yura solo se cubrieron.

\- Las tenemos – dijo sango, pero el sonido de un helicóptero acercándose y la fuerza del viento llamo la atención de todas

Un helicóptero apareció desde el norte y se posó encima de la camioneta, una cuerda cayó y un hombre robusto, de cabellos azules claros y con apariencia de gigante se deslizó por la cuerda cayendo encima de la camioneta, sumiendo el techo – ¿Necesitan apoyo señoritas? – pregunto con burla el hombre

\- Sácanos de aquí Kyokotsu – le grito Yura

Otra persona robusta de cabellos naranjas, se asomó por el helicóptero y con una sola mano agarro una mini gun la acomodo en su pierna y comenzó a dispararle a las mujeres, quienes esquivaron las balas a duras penas y lograron refugiarse detrás de los autos de la avenida, otro hombre se deslizo sobre la cuerda y se colocó a lado del gigante, bajo del techo de la camioneta, abrió la parte trasera del auto y comenzó a darle los niños a Kyokotsu que como si no pesaran nada empezó aventarlos con una fuerza descomunal a la altura del helicóptero siendo atrapados por otro sujeto que era alvino, Yura y Kagura subieron por la cuerda que seguía ahí colgada

\- ¡NO, NO! ¡NO! – rugió Kagome para salir del escondite llamando la atención del que disparaba sin piedad y empezó a ir tras ella con las balas, Kikyo acomodo su escopeta gamo junior hunter y le disparo dándole en el hombro al tipo

Sango saco dos cuchillos con tipo hoja de boomerang, los aventó con un movimiento preciso a la espalda de Kagura logrando herirla, iba a caer, pero la mano de uno de los hombres la sujeto subiéndola su hombro como un costal de papas, su blusa estaba rota y gracias a ello Kagome pudo ver el tatuaje que llevaba, él hombre alvino tomo un gran sorbo de una cantinflora que llevaba y con un encendedor que saco de su bolsillo comenzó a escupir fuego, tuvieron que cubrirse y cuando por fin ese maldito fuego cesó, salieron para notar como el helicóptero se alejaba cada vez más.

Kagome y las demás, miraron con impotencia el curso de aquel helicóptero, debían avisar esto a su familia. Fueron rápidamente, subieron por las escaleras del templo y en la cima de estás, los ancianos y la mujer, las esperaban.

\- ¿Dónde está Souta y Kohaku? – dijo su madre mirándola con esos ojos que se estaban llenándose de lágrimas – ¿Dónde está el pequeño Shippo?

Kagome miro a su madre con un dolor inmenso en su pecho, sabría lo que pasaría al momento de decirle; el pobre corazón de su madre no soportaría el dolor lejos de esos niños – Se los llevaron – por fin soltó Kagome, una mano se posó rápidamente por su mejilla, propinándole una bofetada, Kikyo intento avanzar y hablar por ella, pero un solo movimiento de la mano de Kagome basto para detenerla

\- Era su deber cuidar de esos niños – dijo llorando - ¡ERA SU MALDITO DEBER!

Las chicas solo agacharon la cabeza a excepción de Kagome que le sostenía la mirada a su madre, a pesar del bofetadon que recibió la azabache.

\- ¡Naomi! ¡Basta! – dijo su abuelo – Ellas lo sabían, no les eches en cara lo obvio, ellas al igual que tú, están sufriendo

La señora solo volteo a mirar al anciano y vio sus ojos, llenos de dolor y enojo, se echó a sus brazos a llorar, Kagome le sostuvo la mirada ahora al anciano – Traeremos de regreso a Souta, Kohaku y Shippo

\- ¿Saben quiénes eran? – pregunto su abuelo

\- Si – esa afirmación dejo sorprendido a más de uno ahí – Eran las malditas hijas de Yawaza

\- ¿El narcotraficante que quería vender droga y armas en nuestro país? – dijo Sango

\- Efectivamente, no logre reconocer a sus malditas hijas al instante, pero esa maldita araña en su espalda es la marca Naraku Yawaza, si ese maldito está detrás de todo esto le daremos _caza_ y lo mataremos como el maldito cerdo asqueroso que es

Naomi se separó del anciano y fue a pararse enfrente de Kagome – Tienen que traerlos de vuelta

\- No te preocupes mamá, así se hará – dijo Kagome para darle una inclinación y darle un beso en la mejilla – Sango, Ayame vayan por sus juguetes, hermana ve por el Yate y sube los autos – Kagome empezó a bajar por las escaleras del templo

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – dijo Kikyo que se movió hacía Kagome

\- A Miami, hay un General de Fuerzas Especiales ahí, él le dio caza a varios narcotraficantes y personajes importantes de la Mafia, debe tener más información acerca de estos cabrones, además así sango podrá meterse más fácil en el sistema o conectar con el satélite de los E.U.A, tendremos más capacidad con ese satélite que con el nuestro

\- Bien voy alistar todo – dijo dándose vuelta para irse, pero una idea la hizo girarse – Kagome ¿Mataremos solo a Naraku o…

\- Mataremos a toda su maldita familia, a toda su maldita mafia, no quiero que vuelvan por venganza, no quiero volver a ver a su maldita plaga en mi país.

Kagome se dirigió rápido al quiosco de la cuidad y las palabras que dejó, helaron la sangre de los ciudadanos…

 _\- "Estamos en alerta roja, no estaremos en el país, así que durante este lapso de tiempo que no estemos nadie podrá salir del país, ni entrar, quien no obedezca las ordenes será ejecutado"_

Algunos ciudadanos se encontraban sacando los cuerpos de la casa de los Raijü, siete muertos en total, siete cabezas que decapitar y una organización que aniquilar

\- Se enterrarán en el cementerio del monte de las animas – dijo Kagome con la mirada vacía

\- Si, señora así se hará – dijo uno de los camilleros que cargaban uno de los cuerpos

Kagome miraba con seriedad como se llevaban los cuerpos, era una gran familia, responsable y trabajadora, que ahora su destino era estar bajo tierra, eran tan jóvenes Hiten y Manten tenían un gran futuro, que tristeza, pero quien la hizo derramar una lagrima fue la amiga de Shippo, Soten, tan pequeña – Señora – Kagome le dirigió la mirada al hombre que la llamo – Encontramos esta ropa sobre la cama

Un suéter tejido a mano y unos pantalones de mezclilla, eran pequeños y de niña, su mente recordó a la pequeña que esas dos traían cargando, examino la ropa y en el cuello de la parte trasera tenía tejido un nombre…

 _Rin Taisho_

* * *

Déjenme su Review si es que les agrado

El próximo capitulo se titula: ¿Quién eres?

Hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Quién eres?

_MIL DISCULPAS LA VERDAD TENGO TANTO EXAMEN, TANTO QUE ESTUDIAR, QUE CASI NO TENÍA CABEZA PARA LA HISTORIA PERO ME PUSE A VER MIL PELICULAS Y A LEER MIL HISTORIAS PARA HACERLES ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO DISFRUTEN Y ME TENGAN PACIENCIA PORQUE MI CEREBRO ESTA HASTA EL TOPE_

* * *

La brisa golpeaba sus rostros juguetonamente y mecía con gracia sus cabellos, cuatro mujeres se encontraban en trajes de baño navegando hacia el país "libre" de Estados Unidos de Norte América, una mentira, ese país era conocido por una gran estafa, algunas personas con sus sueldos bien pagados y otros muriéndose de hambre, con delincuencia hacia personas inocentes e injusticias por todo el lugar

 _\- No habría otro país más libre que el suyo –_ pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro y le daba un trago a la copa de vino, a veces eso la hacía mantener la cabeza fría en este tipo de situaciones – ¿Quiénes son los Taisho?

Sango mantenía la vista en el ordenador – Tengo seis nombres en la computadora con ese apellido

\- Dame nombres, una fotografía y si debo sacar entrañas – dijo Ayame jugando con el cuchillo que movía hábilmente entre sus manos y veía más divertida la hoja afilada que la plática.

\- Al parecer son una familia de renombre y no encontraras a alguien más caritativo que ellos…

\- Habla ya sango – se cruzó de brazos bajo sus pechos y miro Ayame algo asustada jugando con el cuchillo – antes de que Ayame nos mate con ese cuchillo

\- Es una lista pequeña… pero la lista de conmemoraciones es larga – volteo a ver a las mujeres que la miraban con cara de ¡ _comienza ya!_ – El primero de la lista estuvo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y en la Guerra Fría, fue el más joven y se convirtió en Teniente General en muy poco tiempo, Inu no Maru Taisho, tuvo demasiadas conmemoraciones por su participación en estas y por ser uno de los sobrevivientes en los campos de concentración judía, salvo a miles de ellos en esas misiones, tuvo solamente una hija, Shira Taisho, pero al parecer no hay datos de su importantes de su vida, tuvo una vida tranquila…

O alguien maquillo su vida de esa manera – les sugirió Kikyo

\- Luego investigamos a fondo a esa mujer continua sango – indico Kagome

\- Su hijo Inu no Taisho siguió los pasos de su abuelo y entro a la fuerza Militar, tuvo igual conmemoraciones por servir a su país en misiones de grandes rangos, a los 34 años salió y se alió a la fuerza armada especiales de Miami, al parecer el hombre es un genio, estratega, sus misiones salen perfectas, nunca ha tenido inconvenientes, se casó a los 26 años con una de las hijas de un hombre de negocios, Izayoi Matsumoto y tuvo tres hijos con ella:

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha Taisho, 25 y 22 años de edad, siguen los pasos de su padre y aquí está la pequeña princesa Rin Taisho, tiene 8 años, va en 7º grado de la escuela, cuadro de honor, una pequeña dama en proceso… No hay nada más, solo algunas fotografías de la familia

\- Bien entonces ¿que hacemos Kagome?

\- Iremos a hablar con el Señor Inu no Taisho ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Sango tecleo y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa – ¡Oh!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- La noticia del secuestro de su hija está por toda la Red, también dice que su esposa estuvo durante el secuestro y está en el hospital en estado de coma

Kagome apretó la copa, la lista que estaba haciéndole a Naraku se hacía cada vez más y más grande, se bañaría con su sangre, pero de que lo haría pagar, lo haría.

ºººººººººº

Sujetaba con sutileza la mano frágil y pálida que estaba entre sus manos ásperas y varoniles, le dio un gentil beso en su dorso y la mantuvo así por minutos, nunca en todos sus años de casados la vio en esa situación y siempre rezaba a dios para que la mantuviera alejada de ese tipo de situaciones

 _Al parecer… esta vez dios no lo escucho_

\- No quise que sucediera esto – comenzó hablar mientras mantenía su rostro agachado y luego alzar el rostro para mirarla, recostada sobre aquella cama con un ventilador auxiliar ayudándole a respirar, los monitores sonaban al compás de su ritmo cardiaco estable y el baumanometro se inflaba cada hora tomando su presión – quería un mundo mejor para nuestra pequeña, quería darles seguridad a las familias, quería darles _paz_ por fin a esas niñas que no quieren ese estilo de vida…

Las cortinas se mecieron suavemente al vaivén del viento

\- Nunca quise que Rin se viera así – dijo para soltar un sollozo – y ahora no hay tiempo…

Los sollozos de un hombre se escucharon por la habitación, murmullos que salían como lamentos y lágrimas de un buen hombre que siempre veía por su familia.

\- Tú y los muchachos siempre van hacer mi fortaleza – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, se levantó del asiento y beso su frente – será mejor que me mojé la cara… Sesshomaru volverá pronto con la computadora y no quiero que me vea así – se inclinó hacia su esposa y beso su frente – solo tú me has visto así…

Entro al baño, se recargo sobre el lavabo, dio un gran suspiro, abrió la llave del grifo del lavabo, sostuvo en sus manos el agua y salpico su rastro tallándolo con sus manos, tomo la pequeña toalla personal que te ofrecía el hospital y se secó el rostro, tenía que ser positivo y tener fe, iban a recuperar a Rin e iban a salir de esa situación.

Un ruido capto su atención. El chirrido de la puerta del cuarto de su esposa se abría. Debía ser Sesshomaru.

Salió del baño en busca de su hijo mayor pero no lo vio, en cambio vio a un hombre más alto que él, de cabellos azules y raro color de ojos carmesí, cerca de su esposa.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hace aquí? – ataco rápidamente

Una sonrisa burlona apareció por su rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con los guardias que estaban en el pasillo?

\- Sal y descúbrelo por ti mismo – dijo de una manera arrogante

Su mirada cayo en la puerta que cerraba tras de sí – ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

\- Vengo por la cabeza de su esposa – saco un cuchillo de cazador – y por la tuya.

El movimiento fue rápido, de una poderosa tacleada se arrojó contra el hombre rompiendo la puerta, los cuerpos de los guardias estaban por todo el pasillo, rezaba al señor que no hubiera más bajas. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que el otro sujeto ambos colocando sus brazos en alto, una pose de pelea del boxeo.

\- Espero pueda darme la diversión que busco general – se arrebató contra Inu intentando clavarle el cuchillo en sus costillas, por lo cual recibió un codazo en su muñeca logrando soltar el cuchillo

\- No te preocupes me he encargado de peores – le contesto Inu dándole un puñetazo en la cara

El otro hombre se lo devolvió, uno de los cuadros colgados en la pared lo tomo Inu se lo estampo contra la cabeza, pero el otro solo se cubrió con ambos brazos, una patada se dirigió a su estómago mandándolo al suelo, se intentó levantar, pero un rodillazo lo devolvió al suelo, lo sujeto de sus cabellos y lo obligó a levantarse solo para estamparlo contra la pared.

El enojo se mostró en su rostro y se abalanzó de nuevo golpeándolo en la quijada para después darle una patada en la pantorrilla obligándolo a hincarse, tomo una de las sillas del corredor y le pego con fuerza en la espalda, le tomo el pie izquierdo y lo arrastro cinco metros por el pasillo, pero el pie derecho de Inu no Taisho se envolvió en sus pies dándole inestabilidad mandándolo al suelo, sujeto su brazo izquierdo y de un movimiento rápido se lo rompió.

El grito del sujeto se escuchó. Su mirada busco el cuchillo y no lo vio tan lejos de ahí. Se deshizo de la llave que Inu le hacía y mientras él se levantaba tomando aire el otro se arrastraba por el suelo en dirección al arma.

Llego hasta ella y solo hubo un movimiento. Se dice que hay movimientos precisos, es rara la vez o al menos una vez en un millón llega a ocurrir, o al menos que estés entrando, pero no importa aquí también la suerte cuenta y hay movimientos que pueden clavar una mosca en la pared, si le das en el lugar indicado y pues este lo fue, no había motivos para fallar, la fuerza era la exacta y lo acertó de tal manera que el masculló del hombre por el dolor solo se escuchó.

Momento dije que, si acertó, más no que le dio en el punto exacto.

Inu no Taisho vio su pecho, su camisa comenzaba a llenarse de sangre, un poco más a su izquierda y tal vez lo habría matado. El dolor era insoportable, así que tuvo que dejarse caer contra la pared.

\- Y ahora voy por tu esposa – dijo levantándose dándole la espalda – ya después serán tus dos hijos

El horror, la irá y el enojo estaban en sus orbes dorados, apretó los dientes y con su mano izquierda sostuvo el mango del cuchillo, su rostro se tornó algo rojo por la presión que utilizo para sacar el arma de su pecho, pero no lo logro, prefería morir él que volver a poner en peligro a su familia...

¡Maldita impotencia! ¡Maldito bastardo destino! ¡Maldita sea ese hijo de puta! Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, la pérdida de sangre empezaba a mostrar sus efectos, estaba perdiendo la conciencia…

 _¡Por favor! Dios mío no lo permitas –_ sus ojos se cerraban, el hombre sostuvo la perilla mientras le daba vuelta para entrar al cuarto _– llévame a mí, pero deja a mi familia tranquila…_

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, ya no podía abrir los ojos, pero sus sentidos se mantenían alertas y lo que escucho lo rompió en mil pedazos

¡Baaaam!

Se lo habían arrebatado. Su vida. Su futuro. Su señora. Su esposa. Su amor…

\- Señor Taisho – una voz dulce voz lo llamaba - ¡Señor Taisho!

Sus ojos intentaron abrirse al llamado de aquella voz, pero no podían

\- Sigue con nosotros – dijo la voz dulce afirmándole a otra persona

\- Bien lléveselo a cirugía – la otra voz se escuchó autoritaria y a la vez frágil, se escuchó un quejido – y no lo olvide doctora ¡lo necesito vivo!

Se sintió como lo colocaban en algo acolchonado e iban comenzar a moverlo, pero el sujeto el brazo que tenía próximo, esperaba que fuera de aquella persona propietaria de esa voz – Por favor… mi… es… esposa

\- No se preocupe señor – su mano fue tomada, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba – yo protegeré a su esposa…

Dio un suspiro de alivio para por fin caer desmayado. La mujer observo con calma como se llevaban al señor Taisho camino hasta la habitación de la mujer y la observo por un largo rato, hasta que sintió dos presencias detrás de ella.

Se giró lentamente ante aquellas presencias y diviso a dos peli-plateados apuntándole cada uno con armas, alzo las manos en forma de rendición.

\- ¿Quién eres? – hablo el más bajo de ellos dos, por así decirlo, porque de todas formas -ese hombre le sacaba casi media cabeza de diferencia – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué demonios sucedió haya afuera?

No le contesto solo se le quedo mirando fijamente

\- ¿Dónde está el hombre que estaba en esta habitación acompañando a esta mujer?

\- En cirugía – su respuesta fue simple sin quitarle la mirada

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto el otro hombre su voz parecía ser más profunda y demandante que captó la atención de la joven

A pesar de que tuvo por un momento miedo de aquella persona no se reflejó en su rosto, así que siguió guardando silencio.

\- ¡Responde!

La ventana que daba directo a la venida se rompió en mil pedazos por causa de una mujer casi idéntica a la que tenían los muchachos de frente

\- Que su madre no les enseño a comportarse frente a una dama – soltó de forma altanera para después con movimiento rápidos y agiles como los de un gato saltar encima del hombre más alto

Y el otro ya se encontraba atrapado contra la pared siendo sujetado por la mujer a la que antes apuntaba con su arma

 _¿Quién demonios eran estás mujeres?_

Esos eran los pensamientos que surcaban por la cabeza de Sesshomaru, al tener a una de esas dos idénticas mujeres encima de él con sus piernas enredadas en su cuello y con un arma apuntándole en la frente


	5. Capitulo 5: Choque

Se que es tarde y que tal vez ustedes estén cansadas (igual o más que yo), solo quería ofrecer una disculpa, me habían robado mi laptop antigua y perdí por completo mis escritos, además de que la Universidad me mantenía 100% ocupada, pero ya salí de vacaciones y me quiero apurar para subirles los demás capítulos.

Un beso y un abrazo.

Sus piernas lo sujetan fuertemente y el arma en su frente lo ponía algo " _nervioso"_ , pero eso no quito la rabia que le tenía a esa mujer que tenía encima, _azul vs dorado,_ los dos bellos colores que peleaban por poder dominar el otro — ¿Dónde está Inu no Taisho?

— En cirugía, se nos adelantaron, intentaron cargárselo - respondió Kikyo

La quijada de Kagome se apretó con furia, _Naraku, maldito!_ , un movimiento la trajo a la realidad, el hombre intento tumbarla de lado, pero jalo del seguro haciéndolo detenerse — ¿Y ellos? ¿Quiénes son?

— Al parecer son sus hijos

Kagome le seguía mirando, su mirada no cambiaba, rencor, era lo único que podía recibir de él, sonrió divertida, bien tal vez podía molestarlo un poco, pero primero el interrogatorio — ¿Qué saben de Naraku Yawaza?

— ¿De quién? - hablo Inuyasha con dificultad, el agarre de esa mujer lo estaba asfixiando

— Naraku Yawaza, un narcotraficante, oímos que su padre estaba detrás de él ¿Qué saben...?

— Nada, no sabemos nada ... - dijo Inuyasha, la mirada de Kikyo intento de descubrir algún rastro de mentira, pero esos ojos no le mentían, _por su bien más valía que no._

— Vámonos Kagome, no saben nada más será mejor buscar por nuestra cuenta ...

— Espera - le dijo Kagome — ¿Nada? ¿No saben nada del hombre que secuestro a vuestra hermana? - Kagome miro al hombre bajo sus piernas y parece haberle dado en el punto exacto, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión e intento zafarse sin éxito alguno.

— ¿Qué saben de Rin? - pregunto furioso, los bellos de Kagome se erizaron al oír tan profunda voz

— Quieren información, tienen que darnos información ...

Si las miradas asesinaran, Kagome ya está 3 metros bajo tierra, esos ojos ahora no dejaban de asesinarla, pero de un momento a otro su mirada parecía fría e impacible, tal vez la mente de Sesshomaru se había alterado un poco, pero si lo razonaba con cuidado... _si ellas saben algo, tal vez podrían ayudarlos a encontrar_ _más rápido a Rin,_ decisiones, decisiones, era un juego de azar muy peligroso, dar todo a cambio de nada o... quedarse con las manos vacías, _como desde un inicio,_ tendría que tomar aquel riego, era un riesgo muy alto, pero Rin valía cada maldito riesgo.

— En ese maletín hay una computadora con los archivos de mi padre... de todos sus casos ... si hay información debe estar ahí dentro...

— Sesshomaru no lo hagas ... - le dijo Inuyasha con rabia, _¿Que su hermano había perdido la cordura?_

— Pues nos llevaremos la computadora - dijo Kikyo apretando más su agarre hacia el "pequeño" peli-plateado

— El único problema es que esta encriptada la información y la computadora también, el único que puede abrirla es mi padre - su voz calo fuertemente en su ser

— Ese no es un problema para nosotras – dijo con voz melosa acercando su rostro al suyo, quedaron a milímetros de separación, su aliento lo acaricio despacio, Sesshomaru tuvo que contener la respiración, el hecho de odiar a esa mujer, no lo dejaba ciego y era evidente que era atractiva y la verdad tenerlo sometido lo había excitado de sobremanera, la mano de la mujer sujeto su cuello alzándolo un poco, le dio un tenue beso en el cuello, erizándolo por completo, subió su mano lentamente por su rostro hasta sus cabellos, a cariándolo con ¿ _ternura_?, sintió como se alejó rápidamente, la miro y vio como sostenía el maletín de cuero café entre sus manos y una sonrisa gatuna alardeaba en sus labios, ¡ _Maldita!_ — En cuanto tengamos la información que queremos les marcamos – saco de sus vaqueros un celular sencillo y lo dejó caer sobre su pecho

Ya iba a bajarse de él cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a otros dos hombres bien parecidos, _que estos hombres los mandaron a tallar a mano ¿o qué?,_ pensó irónicamente rodando los ojos.

— Saben si me hubieran dicho que está era la forma en que los iban a recibir, hubiera venido yo personalmente a dejarle la computadora a su padre… - dijo Miroku viendo a las dos bellezas que tenían presos a los hermanos Taisho

El otro hombre solo miraba atónito la escena.

— Es hora de irnos hermanita – le dijo Kikyo a Kagome, las cuales soltaron a los hermanos y dieron un salto hacia atrás aproximándose a la ventana, primero brinco Kikyo, Kagome solo demoro unos segundos más, dandole una ultima mirada aquel hombre de fríos ojos dorados, después salto

— No las dejen escapar – grito Inuyasha recuperando el aliento, Sesshomaru de un solo salto se levantó del suelo y corrió a la ventana

 _Mierda_ pensó cuando las vio desaparecer por la esquina del hospital — vamos no podemos perderlas.

Vio el celular en el piso y lo recogió, si eran de palabra seguro llamarían, lo metió a su bolsillo y salió al pasillo — Inuyasha ve con ellos y no las pierdan, esperare noticias de papá

La mirada de Inuyasha lo miro con reproche — Regresando hablaremos seriamente hermano

Asintió y miro como desaparecían por el pasillo, toco su cuello recordando la lengua de esa pequeña mujer, su piel una vez más lo traiciono estremeciéndose.

ºººººººººººº

Las puertas del auto se abrieron y rápidamente ingresaron en ella, la pelirroja arrancó

— ¿Y Bien obtuvieron algo? – dijo la castaña volteando a mirarlas

— Si, Kagome consiguió algo _muy,_ pero _muuuy_ bueno – le dijo con picardía y mirando de reojo a Kagome que solo se sonrojo y evito la mirada

Las mujeres de enfrente arrugaron el cejo con duda — ¿A que te refieres Kikyo?

— De _nada_ , solo está molestando – dijo mirando con ojos de _dices algo y te mato_ — conseguimos está computadora al parecer es del señor Inu no Taisho, nos dijeron que está encriptada ¿Puedes hacer algo Sango?

Sango analizo cada una de sus palabras para después mirarla con duda — Aguarda ¿Acabas de decir _"nos"_? ¿Quiénes son " _nos_ "?

Kikyo soltó las carcajadas de su vida, mientras Kagome la miraba con irritación, _¡Haaay! A estás no se les escapaba nada_ , pensó para soltarse un manotazo mental sobre la cara. Su diversión se terminó cuando un auto las golpeo por la defensa.

— ¿¡Qué mierda!? – dijo moviendo el volante intentando estabilizar el auto

— Creo que viene por más Kagome – le dijo con burla Kikyo a Kagome, está solo la miro con odio

— ¿¡DE QUE MIERDA HABLAN!? – grito molesta, sus ojos jades las miraba con recelo a las mujeres por el retrovisor

Kagome solo se cruzó de brazos y decidió mirar por la ventana, Kikyo la miro divertida, su hermanita había hecho lo que en años jamás había hecho, ser una _atrevida._

— ¿Van a decirnos que sucede o…?

— Kagome _prendió_ el boiler y no se metió a bañar – dijo por fin Kikyo

— ¿QUE? – gritaron ambas mujeres sorprendidas, Kagome saltó encima de Kikyo quien solo reía por su comportamiento y la intentaba alejar de ella

— ¡POR FIN!– grito Ayame pisando el freno, varios autos la esquivaron y la dejaron pasar, logrando colocarse al lado del automóvil que las perseguía

— ¡AYAME! ¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO? – grito angustiada, al parecer se ha vuelto loca su pelirroja

— ¿Quién de ellos es? – los ojos de Ayame parecían estrellitas irradiando la luz de la emoción

Los del otro auto bajaron la ventana dejando ver a los integrantes del auto, no estaba el hombre a quien Kagome le había lamido cual gata, pero estaban los otros tres sexys hombres

— Ninguno de ellos es – le dijo Kikyo recostándose en la ventana mirándolos divertidamente

— Ayame, rápido piérdelos – le rogó Kagome, pero fue completamente ignorada, junto ambas palmas de sus manos en forma de ruego — por favor, si lo haces te contare todo…

— ¡TRATO HECHO! – dio un grito de alegría, miro al frente y comenzó a pisar el acelerador, comenzó a pasar los autos con demasiada facilidad, los chicos se pegaron sobre ellas, Ayame era un diablo con los autos, siempre se divertía en el volante, dio vuelta en una curva que era sentido contrario, pitazos y mentadas de madre, ella era una intrépida que no paraba de jugar con la muerte…

— Sabes Ayame si no supiera que conduces tan bien tal vez iría rogando por mi vida – le dijo sango cruzándose de brazos

Ayame solo le hizo un puchero y siguió esquivando el tráfico del sentido contrario, necesitaba una oportunidad y como si del cielo le cayera, dos autos plateados parecidos al de ella venían a no más de 50 metros de distancia, utilizo el freno de mano y dio un giro de 360º grados logrando derrapar y acomodarse a un lado de ellos

— Estas mujeres están dementes – dijo Koga tratando de esquivar con dificultad los autos, fue solo un descuido el que necesitaron para perderlas de vista — ¿¡Donde mierdas están!?

Ayame paso al lado del auto que antes las seguía, los vio y sonrió con superioridad, piso el acelerador y fue rumbo a la "casa" que habían rentado, los chicos eran guapos, más que todos sus pretendientes juntos de la isla, pero en especial ese moreno había captado toda _su_ atención.

La trayectoria fue de unos 45 minutos para llegar al lugar, tenían que esconderse solo podían detenerse 5 días a lo mucho en los Estados Unidos, así que un lugar rápido fue el muelle, Sango se bajó del auto abrió la gran puerta de metal y Ayame introdujo el auto.

Kagome solo salió del auto en silencio, se dirijo al taller-adaptado, justo a su Camaro clásico negro que tenía levatado el cofre enseñando el motor, Ayame corrió para alcanzarla, tomo una silla que estaba por ahí la coloco al revés para acomodar su pecho en el respaldo de la silla y acomodar sus brazos sobre encima de la misma, Kikyo solo camino tranquilamente con Sango a la mesa que estaba ahí junto a la herramienta, se sentó y espero a que su _inocente_ hermana les contara su travesura, Sango solo jaló una silla y se acomodo esperando el tan esperado relato.

— Si les voy a contar, pero primero hagamos lo primero – dijo Kagome con pesar, su vida " _amorosa_ ", que ni tan amorosa, porque nunca había tenido un novio _formal_ , los de su país solo querían una cosa y ella no estaba mentalmente preparada para eso, ella siempre tenía todo en privado y ahora les contaría de su osadía con aquel adonis, _que dios me salve_ — Sango primero des-encripta la computadora

— Claro – la castaña abrió la computadora — pero puedes contarnos mientras yo hago mi _magia_

 _Adiós vida privada._

ºººººººººººº

La Dra. Hana salió secando el sudor sobre su frente, alzo su mirada y encontró al hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho recargado en la pared, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, pero cuando ella se acerco su mirada dorada se dirigió a ella logrando estremecerla.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? – no quito la mirada de aquella pequeña mujer

— Fuera de peligro, al menos 48 horas para recuperarse y decirnos que sucedió - su mirada la desviación del joven con un nivel sonrojo, era tan guapo — ¿Y la chica?

Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron y decidió masajearlos, no hubo respuesta, solo desvió su mirada y soltó un suspiro, ya tenían el problema de Rin como para tener que resolver otro.

Estaba estresado, le dolía la cabeza tantos problemas lo volverían loco, y tal vez mentalmente ya estaba, porque no podía sacar su mente esos _bellísimos ojos azules_.

Eso es todo por el día de hoy, nos leemos otro día ((;

Felices fiestas


	6. Capitulo 6: Nido de Ratas

Mi linda gente, yo de nuevo, solo para avisar que ahora sí, a esperar demasiado para la próxima actualización, esperar y esperar porque ya no tendre tiempo para las actualizaciones, ni para mi imaginación, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Un beso y un abrazo

* * *

Los gritos de Ayame dejaron de sordos a cualquiera, a veces solían ser molestos e incluso irritantes, en otras ocasiones divertían, para las tres personas presentes en ese lugar, tenían un significado distinto, para Kikyo era divertido y ya la pelirroja por fin tenia una razón para fastidiar a su hermanita, Kagome lo tiene molesto, nunca había dado motivos para ser molestado por la pelirroja y Sango lo encuentra irritante ya que la pelirroja siempre hacia escándalo por todo.

Ayame no salía de su asombro - ¿Te gusta enserio?

\- Ayame solo lo he visto una vez - rodo los ojos por sexta vez

\- Sí, pero a los de la ciudad jamás les ha hecho eso - volvió a chillar de emoción - ¿Es especial?

Kagome soltó otro bufido, creyó que era el décimo de la noche, tenía una atracción por el hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho, pero no tenía tiempo para sacar las hormonas alborotadas, su hermano y sus primos corrían peligro, tal vez sí había sido otra situación, ella le había salido encima para arreglar la ropa y comerlo a besos ...

\- No, no lo es - su boca es quien soltó las palabras, sus ojos gritaron otra cosa - Sango ¿Qué encontraste?

\- Tiene demasiada gente en los estados unidos - dijo Sango mirándolas - pero encontré sus principales contribuidores en la droga, armas y trata de blancas

\- Dame el nombre del trata de blancas ...

Sango tecleo sobre la computadora y el volteo para mostrar la foto de un hombre de unos treinta y ocho años, ojos grandes y rasgados, de puntiagudas orejas, con entradas sobre el cabello y sobre sus hombros

\- Su nombre es Tesso o como lo apodan _Rata de Hierro_ \- los brazos de Sango estaban cruzados bajo su pecho - de los que trabajan para Naraku, es el que más vende en el área de tráfico de niñas y mujeres de Estados Unidos, especialmente reside aquí en Miami, sus pequeños ratones secuestran a las niñas y él se encargan de traficarlas a los demás estados y exportarlas a otros países

\- ¿Puedes conseguir su paradero del maldito?

\- Dame una hora.

\- Bien, avísame cuando tengas la ubicación, haré una llamada - Kagome salió por la puerta que subía a la azotea

\- ¿Va a llamarle? - quería gritar de la emoción, pero no hasta que tuve una respuesta

\- Al parecer, sí.

En la azotea, la fresca brisa del mar, golpeaba su rostro y mecía sus cabellos salvajes, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número que tenía en automático y solo espero a que contestaran en la otra línea.

ºººººººººººº

\- Por fin hablas - dijo Sesshomaru desde el otro lado de la línea

\- Tenemos la información

\- ¿Qué encontraron?

\- Su nombre es Tesso ¿Te suena?

\- Para nada ¿quién es?

\- Es el mayor exportador de blancas de tu país, lo buscamos y sacamos información, cuando tienga algo más te marcó para avisar

\- Espera - Sesshomaru la detuvo, del otro lado de la línea no hubo respuesta - Déjennos ayudarnos, si hacemos esto todos juntos podremos encontrar más rápido información ...

Kagome estuvo tentada a decirlo no y colgar, pero honestamente ese hombre le gusta mucho, así que, si puede trabajar juntos y tener una excusa para tenerlo cerca, ella lo va aprovechar

\- En una hora y media en el establecimiento de comida rápida, diez en tu equipo listo - la llamada se termino

Miró el celular, había una esperanza para encontrar más rápido, Rin, su hermano, Inuyasha y sus amigos aparecieron en su campo de visión

\- No pudimos atraparlas - le dijo Miroku

\- No sé preocupen - dijo Sesshomaru - ya contacté con ellas, consiguieron información, al parecer lograron el des- encriptar la computadora de mi padre.

\- ¿Y vamos a confiar en ellas? - dijo Koga algo nervioso - no tengo mucha experiencia con terroristas o narcotraficantes pero estas mujeres parecen estar en un nivel superior, dan miedo

\- No tenemos muchas opciones, preparen su equipo, en una hora y los medios me contactarán y darán su ubicación, trabajarán con ellas

Koga y Miroku se miraron con dudas, Inuyasha solo se miró serio a su hermano - Ven hermano tenemos que hablar

Sesshomaru asintió y siguió a su pequeño hermano, llegarón a las afueras del hospital, a un callejón cercano.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo? - Inuyasha pocas veces puede regañar a su hermano y cuando lo hacía, Sesshomaru tomaba las cosas más en serio y hacia un análisis de la profundidad de cada palabra - Tu no confías en desconocidos y no eres de muchas palabras, sino que estás muy perturbado por lo de Rin como para pensar con la cabeza fría, pero debes hacerlo porque si no, nos estarás llevando a una trampa

\- Por primera vez siento que podemos confiar en alguien, necesitamos ayuda - las palabras de Sesshomaru hizo que los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieran por la sorpresa - y sé que no es fácil escucharlo de mí, pero podremos recuperar más rápido que Rin, quiero que la familia esté reunida, quiero ver a nuestra hermana

\- Yo también, pero déjame los impulsos a mí - el coloco una mano en el hombro

El celular sencillo que Kagome les había dejado sonó ¿Tan rápido había pasado ya una hora? Sesshomaru contesto rápidamente - diga

\- Los veremos en el establecimiento de comida rápida de la séptima avenida y North River Driver, en una hora - la llamada se cortó.

Sesshomaru solo miro a su hermano - solo probemos, si no funciona saldremos a tu manera

Inuyasha sonrío arrogante - de acuerdo.

ºººººººººººº

Kagome miraba por la ventana del establecimiento, de vez en cuando su mano iba y tomaba una papa de la orden que había solicitado.

\- Pareces una chiquilla enamorada - el soltó Kikyo mientras se encuentra otra papá a la boca, Kagome la miro interrogante - solo suspiras contra la ventana, ya llegarán

La puerta sonó por la pequeña campanilla que tenía en la parte superior de la puerta, Kagome intento parecer discreta y se asomó a la que estaba ingresado, solo era una familia, Kikyo sonrío

\- Estas perdiendo la palabra discreción de la frente - dijo para sorber de su soda, Kagome bufo

La puerta volvió a sonar e ingresaron dos mujeres, las cuales miraban por todo el establecimiento buscándolas, Kikyo alzo la mano mientras que la otra mordía la hamburguesa, las chicas se acercó a la mesa del rincón.

\- ¡Con el hambre que traigo! - dijo emocionado la pelirroja tomaba una hamburguesa y se deshizo de la envoltura, Sango solo se envió a su lado y procedió a hacer lo mismo, pero más calmadamente

\- Te vas ahogar - le dijo sango viendo que comía como una loca

\- Déjame, no he comido nada desde el desayuno

\- Ayame apenas son las 11:30 de la mañana

\- Silencio, amo la comida

La puerta volvió a sonar y esta vez cuatro hombres ingresados, Kagome los reconoció, silbó para llamar su atención.

\- Tomen asiento - les indico Kagome, los hombres procedieron a hacerlo - necesitamos a este sujeto

La foto de Tesso la saco Kikyo y el coloco sobre la mesa, mientras que buscamos algo más en su mochila.

\- Es uno de los principales exportadores de su país, si logramos obtener información, encontraremos más rápidamente el paradero de ese maldito de Naraku - los hombres veían cada movimiento del rostro de esa morena - la cosa es que hay niñas y mujeres dentro de ese edificio

\- ¿Entonces como procederemos? - pregunto Inuyasha

\- Tenemos dos camionetas iguales, nos dividimos en cuatro equipos de dos personas, el primer equipo será el que instale las bombas en el sótano del edificio, lo debe de hacer rápido ya que nos permitirá calcular el tiempo, y además se deberá llevar a las chicas que rescatemos, el segundo equipo se llevara a Tesso, los últimos dos equipos serviremos de carnada ...

\- ¿Por qué de carnada? - la duda surgió de Inuyasha, el plan le parecía perfecto pero no entendía ¿para que la carnada?

\- No creerás que solo lo que ves es la gente de Tesso - Kikyo le contesto - niño por dios debes ser un novato en estás áreas, si crees que solo lo que ves es lo que cuenta, debes regresar a tu casa o tomar clases.

Inuyasha la miro con odio e hizo un puchero, Kikyo le sonrió al ver el gesto adorable .

\- ¿Y como sacaremos un Tesso ya las niñas? - pregunto Koga

\- Nosotras ingresaremos por ellas, ustedes deberán cubrirnos - Kikyo llamo su atención - el edificio estará lleno de pequeñas y más _ratas_ en las afueras, ustedes encargense de afuera, nosotras por dentro.

\- ¿Y como estáis organizados los equipos? - Sesshomaru miro a Kagome por breves momentos y giró rápidamente la mirada a su hermano

\- Como sea, el chiste es que tenemos que apresurarnos, el tipo acaba de ingresar - dijo Kagome viendo a Tesso ingresar al edificio

\- ¿Quién se encargara de las bombas?

\- Sango preparó las bombas, es la única que puede ponerlas

\- Entonces yo iré con la dama - Miroku se acercó más a Sango, ella solo le dio una mirada de odio

\- Ustedes estarán en el edificio de frente - la señal al otro departamento departamental - nosotras iremos a negociar

ºººººººººº

La verdad había sido un día estupendo, claro hasta el momento, había llegado con unas veintisiete niñas nuevas ayer y doce niñas que había desflorado hoy en la mañana, había ido con su amigo Goshinki para que le vendiera unos kilos de cocaína, había ido a revisar los puntos de extracción y línea de venta.

Hasta ahora todo perfecto, como por eso de las tres de la tarde volvió a su edificio y pretendía consumir toda su coca y divertirse con una de las jóvenes de su próstibulo, hasta que esas mujeres aparecieron, estaban formadas en la fila de la _nueva mercancía_ . ..

La pelirroja tenía una belleza exótica, la castaña de ojos cafés parecía muñeca de porcelana, pero esa morocha de ojos azules, llamaba más su atención, el cuerpo era de una mujer con curvas y rostro angelical, delineó con la mano esas tersas mejillas, bajo por su mentón y acaricio con uno de sus pechos con delicadeza, iba apretar el montículo de carne, pero una mano lo sujeto de la muñeca, el apretón fue con tanta fuerza que dio un grito de dolor, dirigió la mirada aquella mano que lo sostenía con fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver que era aquella morocha, su mirada azul que antes parecía " _vacía_ " ahora tenia determinación, lo hizo girar en el aire al doblandole el brazo, tumbándolo en el suelo.

Después, todo fue balazos, sangre y demasiados gritos

Kikyo lo tenía con los brazos doblados, tal vez rotos, la sangre aún seguía escurriendo de su rostro, su respiración era pausada y le costaba respirar, tal vez la mujer le rompió dos costillas, el diafragma, la nariz también la tenía rota y tal ves se había quedado sin algunos dientes, Kagome se limpió la sangre de sus manos, Ayame bajo por las escaleras con el arma en mano

\- Todos muertos - las miro Ayame, unas mujeres se asomaron detrás de ella - Sango ya me envió mensaje, la bomba ya está programada, en 30 minutos esto hará ¡Kabom!

Kagome saco su celular y marco el celular programado - entren, ya lo tenemos

Pasaron como unos 5 minutos a lo máximo, Koga, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha ingresaron por la puerta, el rostro del asombro se dibujó en los rostros más jóvenes

\- Ayame llévate a las niñas, llévenlas a la estación de policía, que regresen con sus familias

\- Yo voy con ella - dijo Koga - saqueémoslas de aquí

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha levantaron un Tesso ensangrentado y moribundo, tuvieron pena por él, fueron breves segundos que duraron esos sentimientos, porque la rabia y el enojo volvieron a ellos, él no tuvo la compasión con todas las mujeres que rogaron su libertad, que se fuera a la mierda, él merecía una castración y más, lo sacaron de ahí, Sango y Miroku ya se encontraban afuera

Kagome se acercó a Sango que miraba todo recargada desde la ventana del conductor - Sango tú llévate a Tesso, nosotros llegaremos por nuestros medios - sango asintió, bajo y le puso las esposas, Tesso la miro con odio, Sango le devolvió la mirada - súbete - le ordeno Sango, Tesso no obedeció - dije que le subas - Sango le doblo más el brazo y le soltó una patada en el trasero que se hizo subirse al auto

\- Hasta la seria resulto agresiva - dijo Inuyasha y fastidiado de tanta agresividad de esas mujeres

\- Y aun así me tiene como un pendejo por ella - dijo Miroku como un bebé viendo la agresividad de Sango

\- Solos ha convivido con ella por unas horas - recrimino Koga

\- Y ya la quiero como madre de mis hijos

\- Dejen de estar de idiotas - les dijo Sesshomaru, la actitud fría de Kagome lo ponía incomodo, era la primera mujer que lo ignoraba y le gustaba, eso le fastidiaba de sobre manera, _la interesada aquí debía ser ella_

Ayudaron a subir las mujeres a la camioneta y las chicas se juntaron en la segunda camioneta, terminaron de amarrar a Tasso, Kagome lo terminaron de noquear - Salgamos de aquí - bajaron de la camioneta y cerraron solo una puerta

\- Oye, _Sesshomaru_ si está muy apetecible - le soltó Ayame de forma pervertida a Kagome - pero ¿por qué lo tratas de la mierda?

\- Él no es una prioridad en estos momentos, si esta " _misión" -_ lo dijo haciendo gestos con los dedos entre las comillas - no existiera, esto sería cuento - cerro la última puerta

 _¡Bam!_ Una bala casi le perfora la mano - Cúbranse - grito Kagome al ver como un montón de hombres corrieron hacia ellos - Sango, Ayame ya váyanse, las veremos en el puerto - saco su arma de la cadera y respondió al fuego

Sango simplemente asintió - ¡MIROKU! - Llamo la atención del joven - ¡Vámonos!

El chillido de las mujeres perturbó los sentidos de Sesshomaru por momentos, cerró la puerta y procedió a contestar el fuego enemigo, Ayame corrió a la otra camioneta y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, Koga simplemente arrancó con las mujeres, Miró subió a su camioneta y también salió de ahí.

Kagome se fue del lado izquierdo con Sesshomaru un adulto con un auto rojo y Kikyo del lado derecho con Inuyasha, Kagome hizo una seña a su hermana, una señal que solo les entendieron, Kikyo jalo a Inuyasha por la manga y se perdió por el callejón

\- Ven - le dijo Kagome a Sesshomaru, él la detuvo por breves momentos sus ojos parecían exigir la respuesta a una pregunta no hecha - solo tenemos cuatro minutos, intentamos matar a la mayoría de esos malditos, con la bomba que instalo Sango en el edificio, solo debemos atraerlos

Ingresaron al edificio otra vez y corrieron por los pasillos y escaleras, gritos y disparos iban tras ellos, ya estaban en la azotea, Sesshomaru trabó la puerta y Kagome se asomó, eran siete o diez metros de separación, tendrían que dar un gran saltó.

\- ¿Crees que lograremos? - dijo Sesshomaru colocándose a su lado

Se escuchó como golpeaban la puerta intentando derribarla, ya estaban ahí.

\- Solo hay una forma de saberlo - dijo Kagome tomando vuelo - es ahora o nunca - corrió hacia la orilla, saltando

El cronómetro de la bomba se detuvo y se iluminó por breves momentos para después detonarse.

Sesshomaru solo saltó detrás de ella y la abrazo protegiéndolo de la explosión, _dios bendito, tenía volado un edificio entero_ , cuando cayeron en el otro tejado, el gigantesco cuerpo de Sesshomaru protegió el pequeño de ella, mientras que el fuego se expandía aun gigantesco por el aire

\- Corre o terminaremos como brochetas - volvió a decir Kagome intentando moverlo, Sesshomaru se levantó y sintió como una mano más pequeña agarraba la suya

Sesshomaru y ella saltaron sobre tres tejados más para terminar en una plaza, se encontraban agitados, se metieron por la puerta que se suponía que iba a la azotea, la gente los miro raro, estaban llenos de polvo y sangre, rápidamente entraron en una tienda y Kagome se quitó su chaleco negro y sus guantes, su playera transparente dejo ver como su pecho, subiendo y bajando, su delicada cintura y ese abdomen plano, seguían moviéndose por la respiración agitada de la chica, tenía una marca en el flanco izquierdo, Sesshomaru giró en la vista algo sonrojado, Kagome tomo una sudadera y el quito el sensor para después ponérsela.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le pregunto cuando vio que colgaba su chaleco todo ensangrentado en uno los ganchos y lo dejaba en el lugar de los chalecos

\- Conocen mi apariencia y la ropa que usaba, lo mejor que puedo hacer es cambiar mi ropa - dijo que mirándolo de arriba abajo - y tú también, ven vamos a conseguirte ropa

Caminaron por los pasillos, Kagome era muy rápida tomando cosas sin que la gente se diera cuenta, lo jalo de la mano y se metieron al baño de caballeros.

\- Quítate la playera y el pantalón - la cara de Sesshomaru se convirtió en una muy clásica y que Kagome se le dibujó una sonrisa burlona - no me digas ¿es la primera vez que una mujer te ve en ropa interior?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo que volteándose y quitándose la camisa negra con cuidado, se había soltado un buen golpe con tal de protegerla, los músculos de su espalda se contrajeron y dejo mirar el definido de su espalda, cuando termino de quitársela sus músculos se relajaron y volvieron a su estado natural - pásame la camisa

Kagome le pasó la musculosa y el pantalón gris, sin quitarle la vista de la espalda, sus ojos adorados cada músculo, tenía bien definidos sus tríceps y hombros, su línea central parecía algo exquisito de querer recorrer con su lengua, Kagome enterró sus uñas en sus palmas, incluso su abdomen, que le dejo ver cuando se giró de lado para pedir la camisa.

Sesshomaru sintió un escalofrio bajar por su columna, esa mirada azul sobre su cuerpo lo hacía temblar, la primera mujer que lo ponía realmente _nervioso_ , se desabrochó el cinturón y el botón que sujetaba sus pantalones azules oscuros, se quitó y se colocó rápidamente pantalones, cuando se giró vio como Kagome sonreía con malicia

\- Vámonos - le dijo Kagome de forma divertida

Bajaron al primer piso.

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos las cosas de manera legal? - dijo Sesshomaru molesto al ver como Kagome seguía tomando cosas ilegalmente

\- ¿Cuántos meses nos tomaría hacerlo de forma legal? A veces es mejor que lo hagamos con nuestras propias manos - se alzo en puntas para intentar igualar su estatura, le coloco las gafas oscuras y la gorra azul oscura que se tomó de uno de los puestos y su gorro de la campera lo puso sobre la gorra

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! - las cejas de Sesshomaru se alzaron con sorpresa - Yo no soy el que vuela edificios por los aires

Kagome solo rodo los ojos, seguían caminando apresuradamente por la pequeña plaza, Kikyo e Inuyasha se habían separado llevándose a la mitad de las secuaces de Tesso, ellos debían perder a la otra mitad.

\- Tienen rodeada la plaza - los ojos de Sesshomaru se movían rápidamente reconociendo las _ratas_ de ese hombre - será difícil salir de aquí, al menos vienen seis de frente y hay como veinte alrededor

Kagome se colocó el gorro de su sudadera y las lentes para lectura que tomo de otro puesto.

\- Si nos descubren, yo los ataco y tu vete de aquí - dijo Sesshomaru cerrando sus puños listos para atacar

\- ¡Cállate! Tómame de la mano y rié cuando te jale - le contesto Kagome

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto confundido

\- Solo sígueme la corriente - Kagome lo tomo de la mano, soltó una risa natural, dio un giro como si bailara y lo jalo a una de las tiendas, Sesshomaru solo le siguió embelesado

\- _¡Mierda y más mierda!_ \- pensó Sesshomaru, mirando discretamente en la dirección de aquellos sujetos, pasaron sin mirarlos, como si no fueran importantes - _era una experta para actuar_

Kagome se colgó con su brazo, llamando su atención, señalaba un vestido de lentejuela rosada que colgaba de un maniquí, parecían una pareja realmente enamorada, ella jalo de su manga y caminaron hacia la puerta, la chica iba sonriendo como si fuera un día normal y como si no hubiera sido asesinado a nadie, como si fuera un ángel.

Tres tipos aparecieron por la entrada, buscando a sus compañeros entre ellos, Kagome se percató de ellos, se giró a Sesshomaru frenándolo de golpe - Bésame

\- ¿Qué? - la sorpresa se reflejó en sus facciones

\- Estos tipos vienen hacia acá y ya no hay más tiendas para seguir actuando cariñosamente enseñándote ropa tonta, bésame

\- ¿Y eso qué? - su nerviosismo se esparcía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo - ¿Por eso te voy a besar?

\- Las demostraciones públicas de afecto incomodan a cualquier persona, así que actuando cariñosamente es la única manera de salir de aquí

\- Pero ... - Kagome se fastidio de tanta charla, jalo a Sesshomaru y unió sus labios en un tierno beso, sus manos la sostuvo por la cadera y Kagome metió sus manos hacia su cuello acariciándolo

Cuando los hombres vengan por su lado simplemente murmuraron: _Consígnese un cuarto,_ Kagome se apartó de él y lo miro directamente con esos ojos dorados que la estudiaba como si fuera un libro nuevo ante un lector ansioso - Espero que ya no te sientas incomodo a mi lado - lo agarro nuevamente de la mano y jalo de él a la salida de la plaza

\- Jamás - le contesto Sesshomaru siguiéndola

* * *

Hasta la próxima ((;

Si les gusto no olviden dejarme su comentario

Si hay problemas con la redacción, no sé que sí la haya pasado ya van como seis veces que intento corregirlo y no me sale. );


	7. Capitulo 7: Contacto

Antes de que la escuela vuelva a consumirme quiero pasar un pedacito de la historia;) disfruten su día.

Nos leeremos pronto, besos y abrazos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo para darles otra historia.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… el conteo seguía tal vez ya había perdido más de un cuarto de sangre.

Las gotas seguían cayendo de aquella capucha en su rostro, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, es más se sentía como si los años hubieran transcurrido en un instante, o tal vez solo pasaron segundos…

La verdad no tenía idea del tiempo, solo sabía que tenía un destino y ese era la muerte, el karma esta vez sí que se lució al cobrarse todo lo que él hizo, ser torturado hasta morir, hermosa forma de morir.

— Por favor – su voz sonaba suplicante — paren ya

El sonido de los pasos se detuvo por la habitación y otros fuertes y precisos se acercaron a él

— Acaso tú paraste cuando alguna de esas mujeres te lo pidió – la voz de su verdugo sonaba molesta — Acaso tú tuviste compasión

— Les dije que podía cooperar con ustedes, que les diría todo lo que sé…

— Será mejor que comiences a cantar pajarito

— ¿Qué desean saber?

— ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ NARAKU?

— ¿Naraku? No sé de quién están hablando…

El ruido de los zapatos se alejaron de él y empezó a sonarse el ruido del metal y cables rompiéndose, otra vez se acercaron a él y sintió peso sobre sus piernas, las manos subieron por su pecho, recorrieron su cuello y volvieron de regreso a su pecho, una soga apretó su cuello impidiéndole el paso del Oxígeno a sus pulmones

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿Por qué habría de mentirles?

— Porque tenemos información de que trabajas para la araña – la soga en su cuello se apretó un poco más – además se reconocer a un mentiroso cuando lo tengo cerca

El peso sobre sus piernas desapareció y la capucha sobre su rostro fue retirada, dejándolo ver el rostro de sus captoras, bellos rostros y mentes diabólicas, la morena frente él mostró dos clavos de metal enormes, los cuales de un solo movimiento fueron incrustados en sus piernas, el grito desgarrador de su garganta se escucho por toda la habitación.

— Si el pajarito por las buenas no quiere cantar, lo hará por las malas - dos pinzas metálicas fueron conectadas a los clavos que se encontraban en sus piernas

— No, esperen, no lo hagan, por favor

— Demasiado tarde - la pelirroja se acerco a la caja de fusibles y encendió el interruptor

La corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, los millones de voltios iban y venían sin parar, sentía como quemaban su piel y su corazón lo hacía a latir a mil por segundo.

— Basta - la voz tranquila de la morena hizo parar — ¿Donde está Naraku?

— Les juró... que no... conozco a ningún Naraku... si... trabajo para la araña, pero no lo conozco... al jefe... teníamos prohibido verle el rostro... jamás en la vida he visto su rostro... por favor creanme

— Te creemos Tesso, te creemos - la sonrisa en su rostro les dio asco — pero ¿si sabes quien tiene contacto con él? — El rostro de Tesso comenzó a sudar — ¿No piensas decirnos?

— No... prefiero que... me maten...a ... decirles... esa... acabaría conmigo...

— Ahhhh... con que es una mujer - La cara de la morena quedo a su misma altura, Tesso guardo silencio — Solo necesitamos su nombre

— No pienso... decirles nada

— Bien, si es lo que deseas - El cuerpo de la morena se irguió, cruzando los brazos debajo de sus pechos — Ayame

— No, no, paren, por favor, paren - pero ayame subió el interruptor dejándole ir la corriente eléctrica — Pa...

— Si quieres que esto acabé, tienes que darnos su nombre... — Tesso seguía retorciéndose en la silla — Solo su puto nombre...

Los ojos de Tesso, se abrieron por el dolor y de su boca salió un fuerte alarido.

— Vamos, solo su nombre

— A...

— Ayame - la pelirroja bajo el interruptor, la cabeza de Tesso se fue hacia enfrente, Kagome se hinco para quedar a la altura de su rostro

— A.. Abi... - un escupitajo de sangre salió por la boca de Tesso - ...gail, se llama Abigail, pero la conocen como Abi "la princesa" u otros como "la domadora", ella era la que nos recogía la mercancía y nos daba instrucciones directas del jefe...

— ¿Qué más nos puedes decir de está mujer?

Los ojos azules miraban con suma atención el rostro herido de Tesso, buscando una mínima señal de mentira — Tiene algunos "guardaespaldas" asignados por el jefe, son de lo más peligrosos y su ubicación actual, se encuentra en Escocia en los pueblos más bajos del lugar...

La morena se alzo y miro el rostro de su "gemela", la cual solo salió de la habitación seguida de la otra castaña.

— Es todo lo que sé - Tesso solo miraba a las ultimas dos mujeres que quedaban en la habitación — por favor, déjenme ir...

— Ayame sal de aquí - la pelirroja solo asintió y salió, la morena daba vueltas por la habitación, había una pequeña botella de agua sobre la mesa, la cual tomo y dio un sorbo — Es curioso...

— Ya te dije todo lo que sé, déjame ir...

Kagome comenzó a caminar al rededor de él — Mi padre siempre me hablo de no llenarme nunca con el veneno de la venganza... — acaricio sus cabellos y dejo caer sobre ellos el agua, mojándolos — pero han tomado una parte muy preciada de mi y alguien debe pagarlo...

Tesso comenzó a llorar — No, por favor, no...

Kagome ignoro el llanto del hombre y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, y sostuvo la palanca — Hasta nunca Tesso...

El grito desesperado de Tesso se escucho por todo esa casa.

Y la palanca fue elevada.

ººººººººººººº

Souta miraba con cuidado cada una de las partes de la habitación, estudiándolas, se encontraban sentados con las manos atadas, un par de niños le estaban dando problemas a esos tipos.

— ¿Puedes ver algo Souta-san? - la pequeña niña giro su rostro

— Hay un ducto de ventilación, pero ni con los tres juntos creo que lo alcanzaremos, necesitamos a Kohaku...

— Pero ya lleva más de una hora que se lo llevaron... - susurro el pequeño

La puerta se abrió y la mujer de ojos rojos entro con una charola de comida.

— ¿Así que te quitaste la venda? - dijo calmada, se hinco a su altura, dejando la charola a un lado, de su muslo izquierdo saco un cuchillo — Voy a quitarte la soga, pero si haces alguna estupidez, voy a castigar a uno de ellos - señalando al pequeño niño pelirrojo y a la niña

Souta a preto la mandíbula.

— Tienes la misma mirada que tu hermana

— Si la conoces entonces sabes que te cazará y que destrozara tu rostro

La mano de la mujer sujeto sus mejillas — Ten cuidado con tus palabras mocoso, porque antes de que me toque una de tus hermanas, acabo con ustedes y después las asesinó a todas

— Sigue soñando - las muñecas de Souta fueron liberadas con un cuchillo y como un recuerdo su brazo fue lastimado

— Coman - dijo la mujer de ojos rojos caminando a la salida de la habitación

— ¿Dónde está Kohaku?

— Tu pequeño primo está "castigado" - dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

ººººººººººº

Kagome estaba sentada con una cerveza entre sus manos, los seis pares de ojos iban y venían, pero siempre acababan sobre la morena.

— Kagome... - su hermana iba a comenzar pero kagome la interrumpió

— No vamos a tener esta conversación ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, Sango, investiga a la tal "domadora" y dime quienes son sus malditos guardaespaldas...

— Kikyo investiga la forma de ingresar a Escocia y prepara el bote

El elevador se abrió y los cuatros jóvenes aparecieron

— ¿Se van? - la pregunta de Inuyasha hizo que los ojos de Sesshomaru se posaran sobre Kagome

— Si

— Tenemos que acompañarlas, si encontraron información deben compartirla

— Encontramos a otra persona que puede llevarnos a Naraku debemos ir a investigar

— ¿Qué el tipo _ese_ no les dijo nada?

Las chicas se quedaron calladas.

— ¿Qué sucedió con él? - Koga las interrogo, pero el celular de Sesshomaru sonó

— Sesshomaru calla esa cosa - le dijo Inuyasha comenzando a irritarse — ¿¡Qué mierdas sucedió con él!?

Sesshomaru colgó la llamada, pero al instante volvió a sonar, iba a volver a colgar la llamada cuando Kagome lo detuvo.

— Espera - kagome se acerco a él y vio el numero — ¿Cuántas veces lleva llamándote con ese número?

— Casi todo el día ¿Por qué?

— Contesta - kagome encendió la computadora y las bocinas.

Sesshomaru a preto la tecla verde y conecto el celular a la bocina...

— Buenas noches Joven Sesshomaru - la asquerosa voz de Naraku se escucho en toda la habitación

* * *

Hasta la vista babys ;))


End file.
